Reconciliation
by ChrissyB
Summary: COMPLETE. After the heist, the Team need to get out of LA, fast. They go to stay with a friend down in Mexico. But it seems their troubles can't stay behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** _Reconciliation  
_**Rating:** _M  
_**Time:** _Takes place straight after the ending of Fast and the Furious.  
_**Note:** _This is a joint fic with onyxwaterfall.  
_**Disclaimer:** _This fic is purely for entertainment purposes. We're making no profit from this so please don't sue.  
__Chrissy doesn't have much anyways. A puppet and a hat is about everything she owns. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**

Dom keeps both hands on the wheel as he speeds down the highway. He makes sure to keep to the speed limit just in case there is any patrol still left on the roads - he didn't want any more reason to be caught, so the best thing right now was to keep low. Letty sat in the back seat - quiet - and Leon sat just as quietly in the passenger seat. Dom looked back at Letty in the rear-view mirror and sighed to himself, but quickly broke his gaze back to the road before she looked up.

His gaze wandered down to the speedometer and the other gazes on the dash in front of him. The gas was almost empty. _Shit!_ He would have to stop in one of the upcoming gas stations. "We're runnin' out of gas. Gotta stop somewhere." He kept it short and straight to the point - he was sure he was in enough trouble as it was and he didn't wanna cause any more.

Leon wiped a hand over his mouth, a little worried about this. Sure they had to fill up to be able to get where they were going, but last time they stopped the car to changeover a police officer spotted them and it was down to their skill and speed to get them off their back.

He opened his mouth to speak but instead, waved his hand in front of him, telling Dom it was 'whatever.'

"Just keep it on the D.L." Letty piped up from behind, before coughing a little. She was damaged, and as much as she tried to put it to the back of her mind, it just kept coming through. She was hurt.

Dom nodded slightly and tried to keep his concentration on the road. His eyes wandered again to the rear view mirror and he focused on Letty. She coughed and it felt like his chest was on fire; he hated to see her hurt - he hated to see any of his team hurt - and all this was his fault. He closed his eyes for a split second and returned his concentration to the road again - he couldn't be weak now, he had to stay strong for the team. Vince and Jesse were in hospital - still alive, and Mia stayed in Echo Park - they'd meet up with them in Baja later, but for now, it was just the three of them.

A gas station slowly started to appear in the distance. As they approached they noticed it was a deserted station. Not a car in sight, and it seemed nobody even worked there. They pulled into the driveway next to one of the pumps and Dom slowly ambled out of the car. He noticed the garage door open, with a car sitting idle inside, and a pair of feet sticking out from the bottom. Dom pulled out the pump and opened the car petrol tank and stood as the car filled up.

Leon looked around, keeping his eyes open for anyone who might be looking out for them. He inhaled and turned slightly in his seat, and looked out of the back. His eyes eventually latched onto Letty, her eyes closed, sitting still, clutching her stomach.

He reached out to her, and placed a hand on her knee. "Ey," he uttered, his voice low and raspy.

Her eyes came open to him and he winced inwardly. Seeing her this way was more painful than leaving behind his best friends. He had feelings for her, it was obvious. She was his family. But she was also the one to hold them all together.

"We're gonna take you someplace safe, where you can get better," he murmured, his hand still upon her knee.

She shook her head immediately, but before she could speak, coughs emerged from her, reinforcing the pain she'd been experiencing in waves. "I ain't leavin' you two. You know Dom, he's all over the place. I leave you with him, god knows what could happen. WE gotta take care of each other."

"We gotta take care of you," he stated, making eye contact with her.

She reached a hand out to his on her knee, though pulled it away when she saw Dom returning to the car.

Dom stuck his head through the door and gestured with his hand towards the garage, "There's somebody over there in the garage. Doesn't look like there's anybody else around here - so I guess that's good." He shrugged and leaned back outside. He had noticed Leon's hand on Letty's thigh and sighed, he wasn't sure what was going on between Letty and Leon. Was it just friends, or maybe something more? He hoped it wasn't the latter, but what he had put Letty through, he wouldn't' be shocked. He ran his hand over his head and meandered over to the garage. The feet shifted from under the car, and as he got closer he realised they weren't male legs. "Um ... excuse me?"

The sound of metal falling echoed through the garage before the woman underneath shifted out from under the car.

As Cassie rolled out, she recognized the person standing in front of her. Her eyes bulged out as she lay frozen. Dom hadn't seemed to recognize her ... yet, so she smiled and stood up. Maybe he wouldn't and he would just get what he needed and be on his way. She looked over to the car at the pump and noticed more figured in the car. She cursed mentally and looked to Dom again, "how can I help you?"

Dom smiled and gestured to the pumps, "Err, we just came for a fill up. Need to pay."

Cassie nodded and pulled out the dirty rag from her back pocket and wiped her hands, "follow me." She smiled a sincere smile and made her way into the store with Dom right behind her.

Letty squinted as she looked across at where Dom was headed. She sat up a little and patted Leon on the shoulder. "Hey..." They both followed Dom with their eyes and the figure beside him.

_Cass_, Leon thought to himself.

"That who I'm thinkin' it is?" she said beneath her breath, and sat forward further.

Leon furrowed his eyebrows and just watched. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Cassie hiked up the pants she was wearing slightly and pulled down her shirt at the hem, leaving a trail of grease fingerprints. She subconsciously scratched the back of her head, messing up the already very messy-half-assed ponytail. Her hair had grown significantly since the last time she had seen the team, and she had toned up a bit more - not to mention the extra tattoos and piercing that adorned her body. She stepped into the shabby shop that was her work and stepped behind the register. Dom followed closely and pulled out his wallet from his pants, paying for the petrol.

Dom knew her face - but he couldn't put a name to it. She stood confidently, and even though she was covered in grease and worked in a place like what they were in - he could see a feminine side to her; for one, her nails were polished an emerald green, and she had a slight gloss to her lips. Dom thanked her and received a nod and smile in response and stepped back out of the shop. He was glad that she didn't ask questions and she didn't seem suspicious about them, but her face was still bugging him. He reached the car door and opened it slowly before recognition hit him, "Holy SHIT!" He said out loud and then looked in the car - eyes bulging.

Leon and Let both looked at him, wondering both the same thing; why the fuck did he react that way? "Sup?" Leon uttered quietly, glancing behind at Letty jus to check it wasn't something to do with her.

Dom stared quietly and then gestured randomly, "Did you guys see who I just walked into the shop with? Is it just me or does she look familiar?" He asked, hoping he wasn't going crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Letty sat up again, her suspicions confirmed. "Shit..." she muttered and pulled off her belt. "Move," she said to Leon hurriedly, who became confused as to why she was pushing him and where she was pushing him to.

"What…where?" he said.

"Get out of the car, dammit, now!" she told him and he did so, and let the front seat forward for her to get out also. Before he could ask why, she was running over to where Cassie was and wrapping her arms around her.

Leon hung back, his eyes furrowed deep within his forehead. "Cassie, huh?" he muttered to Dom, squinting because the sun was shining so brightly into his eyes.

Cassie spun around at the sound of the door opening behind her before she was embraced by Letty's arms. Slightly stunned she stood there not knowing what to do, before Letty's smell filled her nostrils - that light smell of sweat and a sweet flavoured deodorant mixed in. Cassie smiled and hugged Letty back. "Hey. What's up?" She chuckled.

Dom stared into the shop and then back to Leon, and squinted as the sun reflected off the hood straight into his eyes. "Yup, it's Cassie alright." Dom stood for a second and watched Leon's reaction for a bit longer, before he closed the car door again and stood quietly, not knowing what to do next.

Letty could feel her drenched cheeks already; she couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. She pulled away, realising Cassie must've been a little blown away by being tackled immediately by a stranger. Her pain got the better of her and she winced, and clutched her stomach, the waves of pain not letting up. She looked into Cassie's eyes and tried a smile. "How you livin' gurl?"

Leon scratched his forehead and moved around the bonnet of the car, then rested against it. "Daym..." he said to himself, then clucked his tongue. "Still hot."

"Dawg..." Dom followed Leon and slung his arm across his shoulders, "I think she got hotter." He laughed out loud and punched Leon playfully on the arm.

Cassie noticed Letty's pain and raised a brow, curious, "I'm living good, how about you? You don't look so good, babe. Are you ok?" She stepped forward and automatically put her hand under Letty's chin and forced her to look up a little. She grabbed a stool and forced Letty to sit, "you want a painkiller? Or a doctor?" She smirked and then looked up at Dom and Leon, sighing to herself - but then something hit her as she looked back to Letty, "are you guys runnin' from something?"

* * *

Leon pulled forward the ring pull to his Coke, and sighed as he leant upon the counter. His eyes scanned over the other three bodies in the room, as sullen and still as they had been since they left LA. He listened to what Dom had been saying to Cassie, about everything that had landed them here, the heist, the cop, the trouble. They all knew too well that they could trust Cassie, that she would always be there for them. And as he watched her, he knew that she would always be there for him. 

Dom finished the 'story' with a long defeated sigh. He ran his hands over his head and shook it defiantly. "I never meant for this to happen. It was just ... I ... I dunno. I think I have the worst luck in the world." He chuckled and let out another sigh.

Cassie pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and skulled half of the bottle. She listened quietly, nodding every so often. They had been through so much and she hated that she hadn't been there for them like she should have been. When Dom finished, she bit down on her bottom lip carefully, "and then ... you landed here?" She raised her brows in a 'wow - that's some story' sort of way and placed the bottle on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Now we got cops on our asses left, right and centre it seems the only option we have left is to get outta here," Leon told her, watching at how her eyes gravitated to him as he spoke.

"We're screwed," Letty said defeated, and relaxed into her chair.

Cassie nodded and took in everything they said. She wished she could offer them a place to stay, but she didn't have a place of her own. But she had an idea. "Gimme a sec." She stood and disappeared into the other room, and shut the door behind her.

Dom looked over to Letty and Leon and shrugged. He tried to hear what Cassie was mumbling in the other room, but had no luck. Suddenly Cassie appeared with a huge grin on her face, "ok, listen. I have a friend I met here, and she's given me a place to stay, and seeing as you guys are looking for somewhere to stay, she's got a big place and has plenty of room! She's totally trustworthy, and you'll all really get along." She finished with another big grin and looked around the room at everybody.

Dom blinked a few times and then shook his head, "No ... we can't do that! We can just find a hotel or something to stay in until we find something else." He looked over at Letty and Leon again, "Unless you guys have any objections?"

Leon shook his head. "Staying in a hotel means it's only a matter of time till someone finds us, you saw how all that other shit went down they knew fuckin' everything about us." He raised a hand to Cassie. "We know what we're doin' with Cass, she's not about to screw us over." He looked over at her and offered a gentle smile.

"I second that. Girl's got her head screwed on and when has she ever done the dirty on us?" Letty said.

Cassie smirked as she looked at Dom, hopeful he'll accept her offer.

Dom shrugged, "I guess I'm outnumbered. Are you sure it's ok for us to stay with..."

Cassie nodded, "Faith. Her name's Faith. And it's fine. Really."

"Ok ... well then. What now?"

Cassie laughed, "Now, I quit." She disappeared into the other room again, and when she emerged she held a box full of junk. "I've been meaning to do this for a few weeks, so don't think you're the reason for it." She nodded her head to their car, "I've got my car in the garage, I need just a few more minutes to get 'er up and runnin' again, and then ... I guess you guys can follow me."

Leon looked over at Dom, who seemed content that they were headed somewhere for definite now. He turned his focus to Letty, who was smiling gently, and touched her arm, to which she looked at him and nodded. No words needed to be exchanged. They were all thinking the same thing.

Cassie headed towards the garage where her car sat and dumped the box of junk in the back seat. The other guys followed her there and sat on the seats at the side and watched as she worked on her car. She slipped under the chassis again and quickly fixed what she needed to do earlier, then slipped back out and wiped her hands. "All done."

"Wouldn't think you'd keep the Skyline, Cass." Dom chuckled as she hunted for her keys.

Cassie feigned shock and put a hand to her chest, over her heart, "You hurt me Dom. How could you say such a thing?" She said playfully and threw the rag at him. He caught it and laughed. "Y'all ready?" She asked as she quickly locked up the station and hid the keys where her boss had told her to, and then she slipped into her car and watched as the others did the same in the car that was still sitting by the pumps.

Leon licked over his lips subconsciously and relaxed back into his seat. He grabbed hold of the car door and glanced back at Letty, who offered him a gentle smile. As the engine started and they moved away, he sighed. They were finally getting out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Faith wiped her hands on a cloth rag as she sighed, and looked at the bonnet of her car. She glanced across the street at the kids playing out in front of their house, and at the man the house beside that cutting his grass. The sun was beating down so harsh on them; she'd resorted to a tiny black training bra and a pair of joggers. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, exhausted. She'd been fixing this car for hours, to no avail. "Where's help when you need it," she muttered to herself and threw down the rag. She gazed over once again at the man across the street, topless, sun kissed, quietly going about his own business.

She thought to herself for a moment, and grabbed a bit of the engine she was fixing, and wandered over to him, making sure not to step on his grass. "Lindon," she called out, and smiled, hoping that would catch his attention. No answer. She called him again, this time louder, to which he turned off the motor on his mower and turned to look at her.

She waved the piece of metal and smiled. "Familiar with these things?"

Cassie kept the guys in good view behind her, and made sure nothing would go wrong. She would make sure of it this time. As she approached the house, she noticed the bonnet of Faith's car wide up, and Faith across the road talking to Lindon. Cass knew he didn't know a lot about cars, but he knew enough to grab Faith's attention. She chuckled and pulled up into the driveway, with Dom right behind her. They all ambled out of their cars, and Cassie called out to Faith and waved her over, before curiosity got the better of her and she bounced up to Faith's car and peered inside. As Faith came up behind her she chuckled, "need some help there?"

Faith rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Hell yeah, been workin' on this thing for like days, still can't figure it out. Tell ya what, food, sex, _drugs_, even I know more about. But when it comes to cars I just don't get it." She threw the engine part Cassie's way and looked over at the three bodies approaching her. "Hey," she said, raising a hand. "You guys must be 'The Team.' Heard a lot about you."

Cassie caught the part that was thrown her way and blushed slightly as Faith said she had 'heard a lot about them'. It was true that Cassie spoke a lot about the team, but she didn't think it was that much. She looked down at the part in the hand and then down at the car and chuckled. She came up behind Faith and pointed out everybody as she introduced them, "That's Letty, Dom and Leon." Cassie juggled the piece in her hand and then picked up a screwdriver, fiddled with it a bit and then put it back where it was meant to go. She patted Faith on the back, "There ya go, luv." She nodded inside, "I think it's time for a drink."

Dom took Faith's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. We really appreciate you letting us stay here. It's not everyday that somebody just lets a couple of strangers to stay in their house."

Faith smiled. "Hey, don't be a stranger and maybe I'll let you in." She winked at him and let go of his hand. She pointed at Letty and smiled. "Dom's gurl, I wanna saay...Letty?"

Letty nodded and stepped forward to take her hand. "S'cuse the state I'm in we just er..."

"No problem, no explanation needed," she told her and patted her gently on the arm. She moved to Leon who was sneaking a peek and took a step back to talk into Cassie's ear. "Doncha just love how they 'observe' before they speak?" she nodded a little to him and smiled. "Leon, right?"

Leon licked over his lips and cleared his throat. "Er, yeah sure, baby gurl."

Letty glanced over her shoulder at him and chuckled. "Same ol', same..."

Cassie and Dom both shook their heads. Cassie looked over at Leon for a second before she shook the thoughts out of her head and wandered inside the house where the coolness of the air conditioning hit her straight away. "First things first, c'mere Let, I'm gonna take a look at you." She ushered Letty inside and pulled out a first aid kit from the hallway cupboard.

Letty as stubborn as she always had been backed from at first. "Nah, I'm fine, just grab me a glass of water I'll be alright."

Leon backed up Cassie with that one; he was sure she was in a lot of the pain, aside all the winces and the crying out there was blood and there were bruises. "Let I think you should, you're pretty damaged." He touched the lower part of her back and helped her inside and moved his hand up her back and round to her arm.

She glanced back over her shoulder at him and licked over her lips. These past few days had been hell for them, they all knew that and aside all the crap Leon had been there for Let no matter what. Much more than what Dom was. She hated that Dom would always skip out at the first sign of anything against him, but she loved that the boys would always take care of her at the first sign of anything going wrong. She liked that Leon put her before himself, and everyone else he cared about. She hated that Dom would be selfish and put the business before their lives.

She watched as Cassie grabbed some equipment and started opening gauze packets and lotion and the rest of it, deciding to let her do whatever she had to. There was no point in fighting.

Dom stared out at the cars in the driveway, his hands in his pockets and his thoughts elsewhere. He knew he had never been the best person the past few years, but with all the shit that had happened, he was determined to change. He would take care of his team rather than just see them as people who were there to help out. He nodded to himself mostly and then followed everybody inside. He watched as Cassie fixed Letty up, "anything I can do?"

Cassie looked up at Dom and shook her head, "nah, we're right." She gave him a reassuring smile and then looked at Letty, "it doesn't look like anything's broken, but I still wanna get you looked at by a doctor at least." She said it as though it were the final word, and she wasn't about to let Letty argue about it.

Faith stepped inside after Dom, scanning him over with her eyes. "Ouch," she mouthed to herself and stepped around him, headed for where Letty was. "Hospital's about a two mile drive from here if you're gonna go, downtown traffic's usually a tough jam right around now though." She picked up some gauze in the medipack and started playing with it. "Want me to drive you?" she offered, looking towards Letty.

"No; it's no big deal, just leave it."

Faith shrugged. "I dunno, you probably should just to be on the safe side." There was a momentary silence as she checked out Letty's wounds. "Car crash?"

Dom nodded absentmindedly, "yeah ... long story." And he left it at that.

Cassie looked at Letty and then at Faith and then back to Letty, "it won't take long, and you need to get looked at." She stood and pulled her keys from her pocket, "I can take her, it's no problem." Cassie helped Letty up carefully and smiled over at Faith and then mouthed the words, 'nothing shifty' and nodded towards the guys.

Faith shook her head and chucked the gauze at her. "Get to the end of the road take a left; then follow the signs downtown, should be no problem." She watched the two heading out, and the smile upon her lips gently faded. Everything she knew about 'the Team' wasn't necessarily good. She knew they'd been mixed up in dirty dealings for a hell of a long time and that asking questions was something she shouldn't do if she was curious. She knew that all their dirty dealings were enough to get them killed and that if they asked a favour the easiest option was to go for the yes. Faith wasn't the most typical girl who would just drape herself over a guy, but she also wasn't the kind of girl to just shut up when she knew something wasn't right.

"You guys wanna get something to drink?"

Dom smiled and nodded, "what've you got?"

She smiled and led them through to the kitchen. "Corona okay?" she asked as she headed for the fridge, sensing them follow behind her.

Dom nodded, "perfect," he chuckled as he grabbed the Corona from Faith when she handed it to him. He popped the cap open and took a sip, glad to have something stronger than soda to drink. He looked at Faith and sensed she wanted to ask something, she was curious about them and he could feel it. "Ok. Spill it." Dom smiled a friendly smile to let Faith know he wasn't a threat, "I can see you're busting to ask a question. Just ask it." He took another sip and leaned up against the countertop.

She handed Leon a Corona and popped one open for herself before leaning against the worktop and firing with the head full of questions she'd held back. "What are you running away from?" she asked him, before taking a sip of her beer.

Dom knew that would be the first question she asked, "quick version - we're running from the cops for some heists." He made sure to keep it short and straight to the point. He wasn't going to tell her every single detail of what happened, but he knew what it was like to be kept out of the loop and it wasn't a good feeling.

Faith nodded. "Heists, huh. So it wasn't you who offed Tran and his team?"

Dom sensed Leon's eyes on him, and he simply shook his head. "Cassie told you about Tran?"

She shook her head. "Don't get all pent up cos I know stuff." She shrugged and glanced out of the window, then back to them. "Did my homework. Had to know what...who rather, was comin' into my house. Had a couple of my boys do some recon, find out some stuff." She watched their reactions, then continued. "I knew you guys were in trouble, I knew you needed help. I owe Cass, so I said yea." Again she paused. "What about the cop?"

Dom nodded. Faith wasn't stupid at all. In ways, she was just like them - he admired that. "I'm not getting pent up," he shrugged and took another sip of his beer, "I was just curious how you knew. And the cop, well we dunno." He shook his head again, "he let me go, and now we're here. What he's said or where he is, we dunno. But we plan on finding out once we know Letty's ok, and we know we're safe here."

She nodded her head. "Good." She proceeded to speak more but had to finish the beer that was in her mouth first, and she made a face. "What about er...Vince, Jesse...your sister?"

"Vince and Jesse are in hospital, I'm sure Brian's gonna get 'em out and they'll be on their way here with us. And Mia, my sister, I'm sure she hates me right now - like I'm sure everybody else does - so I would like her to be here to, but she'll probably stay in Echo Park and finish her schooling." He shrugged again and his eyes wandered outside and he dazed off slightly.

She shook her head. "Man...you got yourself into a tough stitch. Ever wonder if it's ever gonna straighten out?"

Leon scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "When will everything ever be straight...with us...I mean...we got ourselves into this. Nothing's ever gonna be alright."

Faith looked at him, furrowed her eyebrows a moment and then raised them. "Jesse's your best friend," she told him, pointing the neck of her bottle his way, to which he nodded.

Dom looked down at the floor then up to Leon, "I got you into this stitch. If the shit does find us, I'm gonna go down for it, nobody else." He mumbled something else incoherent and then finished off his beer.

Faith put down her beer, moved around the counter, and placed an arm on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. She smiled to him as he gazed up into her eyes and slipped her hand down his arm before moving away. "I'll give you guys some alone time. I'll be er... 'fixing' my car if you need me." She headed out, and shook her head gently, knowing that all that would be ahead of them were tough times.

Cassie knew instantly why Letty couldn't do it. It was hard to lose everything so close to you, and then re-enter the place it happened and pretend like it was all normal. She stood in front of Letty with both hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Babe, you need to get a check up. All it is, is a couple of x-rays, and just somebody to look at ya. I'll be right here. I swear to God! Please ... you gotta do this ... for me." She pleaded with her eyes as they both stood in the middle of the floor staring at each other - not caring about the people around them.

Letty tore her gaze from her concerned friend and shifted her weight from one foot to another. She headed out of the hospital, Cassie going with her and reached for her smokes in her pocket. "Least let me light one first," she muttered and did so, and looked out ahead of her at the car parked full of cars, and the busy people rushing around her.

"Since when do you smoke?" Cassie asked and raised a brow. In all the time she'd known Letty, never had she smoked - in fact, she despised them.

Letty shot her a look, and then offered her the stick and shrugged simultaneously. "What does it matter..."

Cassie shook her head no, "it does matter. Of course it matters. You've changed so much - it's like you don't care anymore. And you and Dom, don't get me started about that." Cassie's voice broke slightly as she said the words.

Letty scoffed and threw down the smoke. "Since when did it matter to you what was goin' on with Dom and I? Isn't that our business! And what the hell makes you think I don't care about shit anymore!' Letty couldn't deal with this. Her head was still spinning from all the stuff that had happened the past couple of days without this being an additive.

"Ok. Fine. I won't question it. Right now I give a shit about you." She grabbed Letty's wrist, and refused to let go. She practically dragged her back into the hospital, even with her screaming and trying to fight her off. Cassie asked the nurse behind the desk politely if she could see a doctor, and the nurse instantly went to get somebody without asking any questions. When the doctor appeared, Cassie pulled Letty into the room she offered and asked if Letty needed a sedative. Cassie pushed Letty into the seat and refused the sedative and explained that she just needed a check up. The doctor too stunned to ask any questions nodded and pulled out anything she might be needing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was blazing a blanket of orange over the sky and people from the beach were heading off home. Children were going indoors for dinner and people were coming home from work. Baja was a relaxed place. Beaches left right and centre, the atmosphere was beautiful. Parties, food, sand and sea. Faith had moved out here and bought a house with the money from her parents' death. She'd planned on starting up a business but had no idea what. Some friends of hers were into the street racing world and so they figured that'd be a great lifestyle, and she ended up hosting parties every Friday and Saturday nights, leading races and scoring the large sums of cash. She was one hell of a racer. Not all for the mechanics, though. She never took the time to learn how it all worked. She just knew that if it felt right driving it, she could win a race.

She'd convinced Leon that taking a drive along the sand as the sun was setting was the best thing to do to calm down, and was telling him about how she'd often find herself doing so to warm up for a race. He told her about the business back in Echo Park, and Dom cooked the chicken out on the barbeque outside, reminding him that their business was all because of his father.

"So Skyline's and Civics, strictly your thing?" she asked the blonde as he played around with the salad.

He nodded and put a piece of lettuce in his mouth. "I got one car, she drives like a butterfly."

Just as everybody was sitting down to eat, Letty and Cassie stormed into the house, Cassie in front. She headed straight towards the fridge and yanked the door open, pulling out a Corona, and then slamming the door shut again. She looked at the table filled with people and she sighed, "Sorry Faith, not hungry right now. I'll be ... upstairs if you need me." She gave her friend an apologetic smile and then made her way upstairs.

Dom sat, blinking; not exactly sure of what just happened. He looked at Letty who seemed unmoved by what had just happened. "What the hell was that?" He asked her after an awkward silence from the group.

Letty shrugged it off and sat down beside Leon at the table. "It's nothing, forget about it." She pulled her chair in and looked at all the food on the table. She looked over at Faith. "You did all this?"

Faith shrugged. "We all did." She cleared her throat and sat back. She looked at the three seated around her and nodded slow. "Y'all know the deal. Someone has to say grace. Leon you picked at the lettuce. You go."

Leon sighed. He didn't know how to pray. Anything he ever prayed for was for him to win a race or for his family to be alright. Saying grace wasn't his thing. He clasped his hands together anyway and proceeded. "Heavenly spirit...watch over Jess, and Vince...and Mia. Thanks for the food. Amen." He looked up and saw Dom watching him contentedly. Faith smiled a little and patted Letty on the back.

Dom smiled and echoed an 'Amen' before he grabbed some food. He was thankful to finally eat, he was starved – as he was sure everybody else was. He looked around the table as everybody ate, thankful to have everybody safe and sound – well most of them anyway.

He was still curious what had happened with Letty and Cassie, but wouldn't question it until later. It was still silent upstairs, until he could hear the soft padding of feet, and then the sound of the shower starting. He shrugged and picked at the meat on his plate. "So, Faith. You never said anything about you. Have you lived here all your life? How'd you meet Cass?"

"Er...long story. You know how it is." She grabbed some food and made a sound as she realised she didn't have a drink. She grabbed a few beers and placed them on the table, and popped hers open with her teeth.

Dom chuckled and pointed his fork at her playfully, "Now, now, we told you our story ... time for yours."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Imagine yourself...except cleaner..." she told him. "I don't do the heists. I'm comfortable. My life's easier, I guess. I think in my case it's more who you know, rather than what you've done."

Leon grabbed himself a beer also and watched Faith as she opened hers up. There was something about her that he admired. The determination, the bluntness, he didn't know, he couldn't quite see it.

Dom nodded, "Fair enough. And Cassie?"

As thought on queue, Cassie walked into the kitchen wearing a faded mini denim skirt, low on her waist, and a pink spaghetti top that was so tight, it was almost like a second skin. She had a pair of white, ankle length boots that had pink scribble on them, and her hair was done pretty much the same as it had been earlier - up and messy, and she wore minimal make up. She grabbed her keys off the counter and shoved some money into her back pocket with her mobile phone. When she noticed all eyes on her, she made a gesture with her hand, "I'm goin' out, I'll be back later." And with that she disappeared out the front door and the sound of her car roaring to life was the only thing heard.

Faith munched a little on the lettuce that was in her hand, having just watched Cassie walk out in an 'I'm in a mood' fashion. She learned from her friend that it was best to let her deal alone when she was in a mood. But that was the deal with herself too. Bothering Faith when she wasn't in her right mind was the wrong thing to do. She sensed it was the same for Letty also. She swallowed her lettuce and looked towards Letty.

"What happened at the hospital?" she questioned lightly, picking up more food as she waited for a reply.

Letty looked up from her food, having been purposely keeping her head down. Faith called her and she looked up. "Huh...? Oh...nothin', it's not important."

Dom raised a brow and took a sip of his beer. He glanced over to Leon, almost as if he knew what was going on. But by the look on his face he didn't either, and the fact that he was still staring at the spot Cassie had previously been standing said quite a bit.

He looked over to Letty again and placed his hand over hers, "did you get checked out at least? Did the doctor say everything was ok?"

Letty moved her hand away almost too quickly for suspicions to not be raised about it. She moved the hand to her bottle of beer and took a slow sip. Once done, she replaced the bottle in its spot, and looked at Dom first, then Leon, then Faith and noticed how all three pairs of eyes were rested upon her, each more curious than the other. She finally came to rest her eyes upon Dom and exhaled. "Can we not talk about this right now...?"

Dom slowly pulled his hand back and leaned his elbow on the table, "fine" he said barely above a whisper and continued to eat.

Faith raised an eyebrow quick and looked across at Dom, and then at Leon, who seemed just as concerned as her, only more open about it. He went to drink some of his beer and continued to watch her, as if puzzled with the situation. Letty caught his eye and wouldn't let it go, and for a moment it was as if she was telling him everything without evening speaking...and she knew that he could see it all.

She tore her gaze away from him and rose from the table, and headed away from them, and upstairs. She muttered a few words to Faith about using the shower before leaving, who nodded casually, failing to make eye contact.

Leon sat back and watched her as she headed upstairs. And as he glanced over at Dom, he realised that perhaps too much was flaring up between them all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cassie fumbled with the lock as she stumbled inside the house. She giggled to herself and tried to be as quiet as possible, but somehow, in her intoxicated state it wasn't quiet enough. She smelled of alcohol and smoke and sex and she knew that if she didn't get showered and to bed quickly, Faith would give her one of her lectures on how she needed to be careful when drinking - a lot could be said when your inhibitions were low.

She carefully closed the door behind her and continued to stumble her way towards the kitchen. The house was dark, but she had done this so many times before, she could easily make her way through even if she had a blindfold on. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a packet of aspirin for the headache that she could feel coming already. She scratched the back of her neck and messed up her hair as she popped out two pills and downed them with the water.

As she was about to head up to her bedroom she head footsteps coming down towards the kitchen.

Letty, slowly, painfully, but surely, had meandered out of her room. She'd been waiting for this ever since Cassie had left. She knew she shouldn't have left things the way that they were, and that it would only amount to worse if she wasn't careful. Cassie had always been a great friend to her, her chica, the one that she could rely on if she needed someone. The one who wouldn't screw her over when she was already down.

She listened to her footsteps on the cool hardwood floor, and silently thanked spirits that they weren't as scorching as before. The heat was unbearable, but at least her feet were cool. She slowed her pace even further as she reached the kitchen archway, and grasped hold of the door frame, and just stood. Her expression indolent, her actions even slower. She offered a smile to Cassie, followed by a meek, "You're back."

Cassie looked up only for a second to see Letty standing in the archway. She had pretty much forgotten that they were there - it was still new in her mind and hadn't become habit to see them. She looked back down at the packet of aspirin still sitting on the bench and picked it up, returning it to where it belonged. "Yeah, but I'm goin' to bed now." She said forcefully as she made her way past Letty, and going the long way through the living room. She threw her keys into the small bowl on top of the TV that kept everybody's keys.

Letty turned hurriedly and raised her voice a little. "Cassie..." she started and followed her. "Can we talk?"

Cassie spun around and leaned one hand up against the TV box. She blinked forcefully to try and sober herself up a little, but with no luck she just stood there and listened. "Yeah, talk." She shifted her weight to one foot and tilted her head to the side as she waited.

Letty saw that she wasn't in the right frame of mind for them to start having this conversation, her inebriated body apparent in trying hard to stand up, and still. She watched the drunk girl for a moment, and then scoffed. "Forget it." She decided it quickly it would be better for them to talk when they were both sober and serious, rather than talking to Cassie right now, and then she forgets it all in the morning; or throws it up no doubt with the rest of the contents of her stomach. She rubbed her hand over her forehead and decided to go back up to bed.

"Fine," Cassie threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "it's always been like that with you. One thing one minute, another thing the next. Jeez, I dunno how the team ever puts up with you." She snorted and anger and shook her head slowly. "It probably would be better if we spoke in the morning, at least then when everybody started wondering why we're yelling at each other, they'd already be awake. And I know how much you hate waking people up at night." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm as she stepped in front of Letty and walked towards the stairs.

Letty clenched her jaw and watched Cassie heading for the stairs. "Why'd you have to bring that up?" she said quietly, trying hard to keep her temper. She couldn't lose her temper for a second time today with Cassie.

"Because I just loooove digging up the past with you, Letty. It's my favourite past-time." Cassie rolled her eyes, knowing Letty was so close to losing her temper and if she did, an argument would be imminent. Cassie hated to argue with Letty, her best friend, but sometimes things just would happen.

She paused and spun around again, and with a normal tone of voice she spoke, "I'm sorry. Maybe we really should just leave this until morning - it's not really the best time." She gestured with her hand, and made her lose her balance slightly - she grabbed on to the railing for support as she continued to stare at Letty.

Letty clenched her jaw, just watching Cassie stumbling about before her. "No. We're gonna talk about this right now. Seeing as you brought it up." She paused and took a breath. "It just makes you laugh to dig up my past doesn't it...this afternoon, now...you think its funny to watch me lose my temper." She was pretty pleased with herself, that she hadn't lost it yet. But all the more she spoke she could feel herself losing her temper bit by bit. "Why the fuck do you always do this to me!" she said, raising her voice a little more, as so it was just above a whisper.

"Why do I do this to you?" Cassie spat back, her voice growing louder slightly. She shook her head, an attempt to show anger, or frustration - or maybe a mix of both. "Yes Letty, like I said... I just love bringing up YOUR past. Because it has nothing to do with me what so ever. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway." She waved her hand as if to brush the subject away as she started to ascend the stairs.

Faith could hear them from the confines of her room and it sounded as if they weren't even yelling at each other yet. She pulled back her sheets and rose from the bed, and as she pulled the door to, she could hear Letty's attempt to keep the noise down.

Letty could feel her temper starting her and hated whenever people would say stuff against her. She could feel the cool material of the vase inside her grasp, and as she picked it up, she knew it wouldn't be a vase for much longer. She threw it in the direction of Cassie, missing by about an inch as it smashed against the wall beside her. Only then did she realise she was getting too mad too quickly.

Cassie ducked the flying vase just as it hit the wall, just barely missing the flying shards or glass. "Holy shit! What the fuck!" She yelled now, not caring who heard.

Dom woke with a startle, and thought maybe he was just having a weird dream, until he heard Cassie yelling downstairs. He quickly slipped on his pants and shirt and carefully peeked out of the door from the bedroom he had been given and watched as the two women argued downstairs. Not being able to handle any longer he stormed out and down the stairs, "what the HELL is going on here?" He boomed over everybody, glaring at both Cassie and Letty.

Cassie crossed her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling quite sober. She stared at Letty but didn't say a word.

Faith, jumping a little at the sound of the vase breaking against the wall pulled back her door and hurried downstairs, wondering why there was so much commotion. "What's goin' on?" she asked as she came to see the two girls staring at each other.

Letty failed to break her gaze with Cassie for a moment, still annoyed that she was being a bitch, though eventually wavered and broke her gaze, and went to scratch her forehead. "Why don't you ask her, it seems like she has all the solutions..." she said under her breath, moving away from them all a little.

Cassie laughed sarcastically, throwing her head back to make her point across, "Oh ha-ha Letty. You're the one that seems to be causing the problems - I'm just the peacemaker around here. And don't you get me started miss thing - I can lay all your shit down - and then we'll see how you feel." Cassie put her palm to her head as the headache started to sear through her skull. The painkillers weren't doing anything to stop the throbbing. She snorted in anger and wandered back into the kitchen and pulled out the box of aspirin again and mumbled, "4 hours between each dose my ass."

Dom blinked in confusion. It seemed he had been left out of the loop for longer than he had suspected. He used to always know what was going on with his team, but now it seemed everybody had shut themselves off from him altogether - and it was really starting to strike a nerve. But of course, being the 'strong leader' he wouldn't show anybody that - he would keep his cool for a little longer, and play this out. Whatever this was.

Faith moved down into the lounge and stood by Dom, just as confused as he looked. She saw Cassie in the kitchen popping some pills and exhaled as she looked back to Letty, frowning. "You broke my vase."

Letty eyed her, then the broken vase. "Yeah, I know..." she looked across at Cass, then back at Faith. "Sorry."

"I get up for a 12 hour shift at the restaurant this morning at 6, and I get home finally thinking I'm gonna get some rest, when an old friend of mine calls and says she needs a favour. So you guys arrive a couple of hours later, and I'm thinkin 'Can't be gettin' me some sleep now, I got me some guests.' And here's me thinking, when the day's finally let up I'm gonna be gettin' me some sleep, you know like the peaceful kind, where people aren't breakin' all your shit and rowin' the house down. I work 12 hours a day, 6 till 6 every day. Am I in for rough ride or not? Cos I swear Cass told me you weren't gonna be like this..." She looked at both Letty and Dom as she said this, the tone of her voice indicating how bothered she was.

Dom put his hands up in a surrender sort of way, "I'm sorry, truly I am. I'll pay for the vase, and as for these two - I'll make sure they get to bed... quietly. You should go back up, it's been a long day for all of us, and I can't even begin to imagine how strange this must be for you - it's just as strange for me, trust me. They're not usually like this." Dom looked at Letty, the confused look still plastered on his face. He then glanced back into the kitchen to Cassie.

She stood with both hands, palm down on the bench top, and her bent over with her eyes closed. She cursed herself silently for having that last drink and then stood up straight. "I'm sorry Faith. I thought things might be a little more peaceful." She said as she made her way into the living room.

Dom nodded in agreement, "If you want us out, I'll totally understand."

Cassie smirked nervously and slightly embarrassed, "if you want me out, I'll understand. It is your house after all." She let out a soft chuckle and draped her arm across Faith's shoulders.

Faith moved out from under Cassie's touch and pulled her arms off of her. "It's fine it's just..." she looked at each of the three for a moment. "...If there's gonna be any tension hangin' around I'd prefer it out in the open, rather than the broken vases and the snide comments, and the unfashionable glares..." she trailed off, hoping they'd understand what she meant. She really was jonesin' for her sleep, but if this meant that she could get more peaceful nights then better to have it all settled right now, rather than later.

Letty glanced at Cassie, then Dom, before heading for the stairs. "I have nothing to say," she told Faith quietly as she crossed past Dom and started upon the stairs one by one.

Cassie shook her head as the 3rd aspirin she took finally kicked in, and mixed with her already drunken stupor, she stumbled slightly then raised her hand to say something. "Actually, I have something to say." She took a deep breath in and turned to Dom, "In all the years I've spent with you guys, I've watched Letty stomp all over you and accuse you of cheating on her or looking at other women and blah blah blah - when it obviously wasn't true. But did you ever think, maybe she was sayin' all that shit just to get the attention away from her. I mean... why would Queen Letty want to cheat? Nooo... she's just miss perfect." She waved her hands in the air, "C'mon Let. Tell Dom about what I was meant to keep a secret. What I walked in on. Why don't you tell him why I REALLY left. Hmmm, Dom ... I'm just as pissed off as you, really. I mean, what me and Let had going - that was nothing. But--"

Dom cut Cassie off mid sentence, "what the fuck are you babbling on about Cassie?"

Cassie looked over at Letty and waved her hand in front of her body in a 'why don't you let her explain' way and then crossed her arms across her chest, trying her best to keep her balance.

Dom did the same and looked over at Letty. Were his suspicions actually coming true? His blood boiled, and he tried his best not to do anything stupid. He clenched his jaw and didn't remove his eyes away from Letty, "Well?"

Faith, also curious as to what this secret was, folded her arms across her chest, eyes wide, really interested.

Letty looked at all the eyes on her, and cleared her throat. "Em..." she started quietly. "Well..." she looked over at Dom, his eyes piercing her, and Cassie's just as much. "Leon and I..." she mumbled. "We, em..." she didn't need to explain everything. Just the way she started was enough information. "But it was just one time..."

Dom felt like a tonne of bricks had just landed on top of him. He collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. "When?"

Cassie sat down next to him, "the day before I left. While Leon and I were together. I swore to Letty that I'd never tell anybody. She's my best friend - I couldn't say no. But, I didn't think I'd be able to keep it from you... so I left so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore." She put her hand on Dom's shoulder.

He flinched away slightly, but looked back up to Letty. "Why? I...I just don't... understand."

Letty shrugged and moved into the lounge once again, standing before him. "It just...happened - I never meant for it to, but we...just...had a couple of drinks and I was pissed - I thought you were out doin' your dirt as usual and Leon was just...there." She knew she'd hurt him; but she honestly did feel like he was the same. Sleeping with the skanks in every direction and for once she wanted to be appreciated by someone who wasn't just gonna use her whenever he needed a fix.

Faith leant back against the doorframe of the lounge and raised her eyebrows. Sure she'd been told about the Team's dirty dealings, heists, drugs whatever. But never the personal shit. It interested her, sure, but she never thought it was anything like this.

Letty sat upon the coffee table in front of Dom, hesitating to reach out and touch him or anything. In truth, she couldn't be fucked. It was a secret she hated keeping. Not that she'd wished it hadn't happened...but she was tired. She hated the fighting and the running, and felt as though her secret was nothing compared to what he'd done to her. She would never believe that he didn't cheat. It was in his nature, as they'd seen a couple of days ago with the last heist. He cheated with the cars, with the business and more than definitely with her.

Dom dropped his head to his hands again and swore a string of obscenities, mainly to himself. "Not once did I cheat on you. Not once. And the only reason I put work first... I had a gut feeling something was going on. But not with Leon. I just didn't want to admit it to myself." He paused, "I... just ... I..." he couldn't make the words come out, no matter how hard he tried. She stabbed him right through the heart. Dom had a forgiving soul, he would have been able to forgive Letty if it was a random person from a race, drunk or not drunk, but with Leon. His best friend. His family.

He then looked back up at Cassie, "and you knew all along? And didn't tell me. Just picked up and left! That's just cowardly!" He threw his hands up in the air in anger.

Cassie jumped back slightly at his outburst and hung her head. She knew what she had done wasn't the best thing - but she was only thinking what would be best for the team. Even if it meant they'd have to be without her. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she refused to show them her weak side - she just couldn't.

Faith once again, stood back, just watching.

Letty also, tired, not bothered by this, just watched him absorbing this all. But then something clicked in her mind. "You didn't cheat? Not once?" she started, her voice low, sort of realising.

Dom shook his head gently, "not once." His voice was low, and broken. "The women that hung off me? They were nothing - just..." he shook his head, disgusted. "You were always first. Before everything. I would have done anything for you, Letty. Anything!"

He stood and shook his head again. He paused to say something, but decided against it and continued walking through the living room, and through the kitchen straight out the back door to the patio. He took a seat on the bottom step and stared out into the darkened bushes in front of him. Dom played the words that Letty had said through his mind. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have - but it still felt like a screwdriver through the heart. "Fuck!" He growled at the ground as he sat in the silence.

Cassie watched quietly as Dom walked out, then looked to Faith. Her throat and eyes burned from the sick feeling in her stomach and she couldn't look anybody in the eyes anymore.

Letty stood and looked towards Cassie. "Thanks," she said flatly, undecided about her feelings of Cassie letting everything out in the open. She headed out to the patio where Dom was and stood behind him, watching for a moment. "Dom..." she finally started, her heartbeat now beginning to thump inside her chest, the realisation of everything only just hitting her. He knew about her little secret, he thought he knew all along...She stood at the top step and leant against the wooden pole. "I'm sorry," she said simply. She meant it...but once again...she was too tired. Fed up. She didn't even know if she wanted Dom anymore. All the believing that he had cheated had made her turn away from him emotionally, and that's why she turned to Leon. She was sorry about that, she really was...but Leon was there for her, and there were times when he would look at her and could see that he loved her. With Dom it was impossible to tell.

She watched him sitting on the bottom step, absorbing all of this still. "Say something," she told him quietly, realising he hadn't in fact said anything in all the time she'd come outside.

Dom forced the lump in his throat down. He couldn't say a word to Letty. He couldn't even look at her anymore. And Leon... he didn't even know what he'd do when he saw him. Punch him? Maybe. Ignore him? Possibly. He looked up at Letty with red rimmed eyes, but couldn't even look at her for longer than a second before he looked back down to the ground. "I have nothing to say to you. You obviously never wanted me. Maybe once, when we were young and didn't know what we were getting in to. But not now." He stood and brushed the back of his pants off with his hands, "I'm leaving you with Leon. As friends, as lovers, whatever. I'm gonna go somewhere else, you can stay here, I'm sure Faith will let you. But I can't look at any of you anymore. I just have to get out of here." He bit down on his bottom lip as he said the last words and then walked down the rest of the patio, and down the driveway. He figured it would be a good time to go for a walk - to clear his mind.

Letty couldn't follow him. Only then had she realised how much of a fuck she herself had been. All the times when she wanted attention and didn't get it; she was selfish and thought of herself. And she knew Dom was right to say what he had done, as much as it was a knife to her gut, she deserved it.

She watched him walk away from her, failing to look back even once, and realisation hit like a ton of bricks as she thought about how things would become. She'd lose him, Leon would lose him, and the Team would fall apart. And it would all be because of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Letty squinted as the morning sun beat down no mercy. She sat upon the steps of the front porch, looking out ahead of her at everything that happened before her eyes. The guy across the street coming out to pick up his paper, the children taking out their bikes, the mother watching them as they rode away, the old lady sitting on her own porch with a ball of yarn and a rocking chair...bearing in mind this was only eleven am.

Letty rubbed her eyes and took a sip of her bottle of water. She'd been sitting out since he'd left. Just watching, waiting. She could feel her tiredness getting the better of her, but even still, she sat, waiting for him.

Leon rolled out of bed, satisfied that he'd slept a full night's sleep. He pulled on his shirt from yesterday and went downstairs into the kitchen, seeing Cassie munching on some food alone. "Mornin'," he uttered, his tone gravely. He seated himself in the wooden dining chair across from Cassie, and rested his hands upon the table, and smiled gently, happy to watch her eat her breakfast.

Cassie looked up from the plate in front of her. Her eyes were red and burned from crying and lack of sleep. The hangover hadn't hit her as she expected, but the thought of Dom wandering on his own, with only his thoughts for company worried her. Sure, Dom was a big boy and could take care of himself, but something like this could break even the strongest man. She hated herself now. She should have just kept her mouth shut, then none of this wouldn't have happened. The team was already broken up enough as it was, and now that Dom would be gone... there would be no team at all.

When Cassie saw the expression on Leon's face when he got a glimpse of her, she lowered her head again and took another spoonful of her cereal.

Leon's smile fell to a frown and he reached out a hand to her. "Ey, what's up, gurl? Why the sad face?"

Cassie moved her hand away from Leon. "Dom knows," was all she said, and she knew Leon knew what she meant. "He went 'for a walk' last night, and hasn't been back since. I dunno if he's gonna be back." Cassie kept her head down the whole time while she spoke.

Leon's face changed from worried to serious all in one swift motion and he sat forward a little, reality hitting him all too quickly. "What?" He took a moment to take in what she's told him before continuing. "He knows about..." he moved a finger between the two of them and waited for Cassie's response...a nod. He sat back and sighed loud. "Ah, shit..." He licked over his lips and sat forward again. "How does he know?"

Cassie swallowed and stood, taking her bowl to the sink and washing it up. "I ... err ... I told him."

Leon watched her as she moved to the sink, and the words came from her mouth. He moved a hand to his mouth and wiped it over as he listened to the words. "You told him...?" Silence. It's not like he could be mad at her, she had a right to. He admired her for not saying anything before.

He turned a little in his chair and furrowed his eyebrows. "And Dom is..."

Cassie shrugged. She didn't know if he was ok or if he wasn't. Or if he'd be alright. The tears threatened to spill again and she braced herself at the sink.

She calmly looked up at Leon, "you should go talk to Letty. She's been out there all day..." she gestured to the patio, "and she won't talk to me. I guess this is where you play worried boyfriend." She said, her voice laced with jealousy and sarcasm.

The words hurt like a knife, but he couldn't find it in him to be mad at her right now. She was just playing the loyal friend, and had already stepped up to help them and been reminded of why she left all in one day. He did as she said, thought lingered a moment, sensing she was breaking down. His gaze fell from her, and he headed through to the lounge, then out to the porch, and as he closed the door behind him, his gaze landed on Letty, who seemed to fail to notice someone was there with her.

He stepped forward a couple, and folded his arms across his chest, then decided to join her on the steps. He sat down, and at first just looked out ahead, before looking at her, and how her mind seemed miles from here.

He looked out ahead again, seeing how peaceful their surroundings were. "I bet you thought we'd be getting away from all the shit we left behind and not bringin' up a whole new chapter."

She failed to reply and so he continued.

"I suppose you're pissed at me..." still no reply. "Or at Cass for telling him."

Letty finally acknowledged his presence and looked at him. She left her gaze upon him and let him continue.

"Are you?" he questioned timidly.

She raised a brow, and looked ahead of her once again. "No."

"But you're mad..."

"Why do you think that..." she mumbled gently.

He shrugged his shoulders as his gaze fell to his feet and he played with the hem of his shirt with his fingers. "Wouldn't anybody be..."

"She did us a favour, Le."

More silence.

Leon outstretched his legs and sighed. "How long have you been out here?"

"Do you even care, right now Leon?" she said, a little harsh, noticing all too well his tone, seeming worried about her and her only.

"I do..."

"Dom has gone, Leon," she started matter-of-factly. "And I don't think you're getting it." She waited a moment and licked her lips. "I don't think he's coming back."

Leon scoffed and shook his head. "Is this what this is about?"

Letty looked at him as if to question his sanity. "What!"

"This...him leaving...you...being so worried...I thought...I thought we were..."

Letty frowned at him, seeming confused rather than angry. "Leon...I'm getting a little bit confused, what are you talking about?"

He licked over his lips and gazed at her, nearly obviously looking at her body, her curves.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, turned away from him. "This isn't about us, Leon."

"What did you say to me in the car, right before Dom walked away from Vince, what did you say to me, Let? Cos I swear it was something along the lines of, 'It's all about you and me now...'"

"Yeah, I was pissed off."

"At Dom?"

"Who else!" She tried to sound bothered about the conversation they were having, but it seemed all she could think about was Dom. She needed to see him right now.

"So...you didn't mean any of that..." Leon continued, a little pent up, not sure whether or not he should be mad at her for blowing him off. He'd loved Letty for a long time, as family as his friend, and for a little bit, as his lover. He'd never lost it with Letty, she was the one he could look to whenever things got too rough, the friend he could tell everything to. The lover he felt contented with. He saw so much in Letty, that even if she wasn't looking at him the way he wanted, or touching him the way he wanted, he wouldn't … _couldn't_ get angry.

"Letty, what is this?" he questioned lightly.

"Leon...I just need to be left alone, right now...please..." she said, trailing off, her tone uninterested, her eyes not focussing upon him, her mind, still, miles from here.

He looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was shutting him out or pretending to, or what. Or if she really was concerned about Dom. He shrugged and shook his head, deciding now obviously was the wrong time, and stood, headed back inside. He lingered at the door a moment, glancing over his shoulder at her, hoping that perhaps she'd look back also, but she didn't.

Cassie had been standing at the sink the whole time, listening in on Leon and Letty's conversation. And then something struck her.

As Leon walked back inside she straightened and looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke. "Leon? I've got a question for ya." She paused and watched as he walked over next to her. She took a deep breath in, not really sure if she was ready for the answer, "while we were together." She paused and thought how she was to word the question, "did you... did you feel anything for me? At all? Or was I just, the closest thing you'd get to Letty because you couldn't have her for yourself? I mean, everything I felt for you and everything I did for you, was it just a waste of my time and strength? Did you mean anything you said to me?"

Leon hadn't realised that Cassie was listening to what they'd been talking about. He exhaled slow, wondering how to word what he had to say. "I did Cass, I really, I did," she started. He took a step closer to her. "And I did…I mean I do, I do have feelings for you. But...Letty...just...she understands me. I...after what happened, I didn't know who to talk to, you'd left, I couldn't talk to Dom, I didn't know how to talk to V and Jess, they were always into their own thing, you know? And Let was always there for me. So much shit went on after you left, this cop came and screwed up the business and that's why we're here. Tran shot Jess...you know it all. And I just...I needed her, and she was there for me." He took a step closer in towards her. "She means a lot to me, and...yeah I guess I put her first, but...you're always gonna have a place in me, I know that. But with Letty it's different..." He licked over his lips. "I can't explain it."

"But I was there when you two..." she gestured with her hands and turned away, "and you may have been drunk or whatever, but you still knew what you were doing. If it happened after I left, then I would understand. But I saw the way you looked at her. Even when we were together. I guess I just wasn't your type. Or... something." She closed her eyes and dropped her head. It was definitely too much for her to take. It was too much at one time. But she just couldn't stop - she had to know.

He moved towards her and reached out a hand to her. "I..." She moved away from his touch and he moved his hand away. He deserved that. "I can't lie to you, I do have feelings for Letty, that's true but I love you...I mean it, I do. And I'm not just saying that cos of whatever...I do mean it."

Cassie didn't know what to say to him. She had spent all these years trying to forget about the team, and about Leon and then all of a sudden, here they were back in her life - with twice as much trouble as before. And she told him exactly that, "I've spent all these years trying to forget about you and me, and I was kinda hoping you'd say you didn't have any feelings for me. Maybe it would have made the transition a bit easier. But this is just, too much for me." She paused and forced the lump down her throat, "everything I felt for you... and what I lost because of you." She put a hand over her abdomen and then the tears that had threatened to spill finally cascaded down her cheeks.

Leon squinted a moment. What she'd LOST because of him? He blinked, and took in a breath. "What did you lose because of me Cassie?" he questioned lightly.

She took a jagged breath and looked up at him, and she knew the look in her eyes told him everything. She slowly shook her head and then walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her room.

Leon followed closely behind, eager to find out what it was. Was it what he was thinking? "Cass, wait a second, you can't just walk away, this is important; what did you lose because of me?" he babbled incoherently trying to make sense of what had just happened himself. He moved a hand to his head and then grabbed the banister as she walked up the stairs before him. "Cass!" he called out to her again. "Please, tell me, what did I lose?"

Cassie stopped at the top of the stairs, then turned around slowly and walked back down so she was inches away from him. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips, "you lost a son." Then she turned around again and ascended the stairs.

Everything happened too quickly for Leon and by the time he'd realised what Cassie had said she'd already closed her bedroom door and Faith had entered and dropped her keys into the bowl. "Hey, big guy, seems you got yourself a rough stitch here. Dom back yet?" She stood before him on the stairs, holding the banister, wondering if he would respond. He looked at her, then turned and headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Faith grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and looked over into the lounge. _Where is everyone?_ She thought to herself, and furrowed her eyebrows as she wandered around the house. "I finally get an afternoon off and there's no one here, Christ..." She ambled up the stairs, sipping off the cool water and thanking it inwardly for cooling her down. She knocked up Cassie's door gently, and called out to her, but upon hearing no reply, stepped in. "Hey..." she said coolly and wandered in. "What's up with Leon he seems all edgy."

Cassie looked up at Faith with tears still streaming down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and sniffed loudly. "I told him about... you know... the baby." She gestured slightly with her hands. "He took it better than I'd expected, but ... I don't think I should have told him now. With all this shit happening with Dom, and Letty, and the heists." She let out a sigh and dropped her head to her hands and rested them on her knees as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Why do I always dig myself in so deep?"

Faith's expressions softened upon realising Cass was crying and joined her on the comforter. She pulled her in for a hug then grasped her shoulders and looked at her. "Cass...you told him?" She nodded and she pulled her in for another hug. "I thought you said you'd never tell him for both of your sakes?" She let her go and sat back, and reached a hand out to wipe away a tear. "You said it was best left forgotten, past should stay in the past, he didn't know, so best to leave it that way...Cass you are digging yourself another hole. Remember the one back in LA? Well this one's fast becoming deeper. And you're falling in. Why did you tell him?" she said, trying to be understanding but also wondering why she went against what she promised she wouldn't.

Cassie shrugged, "I dunno. It just sorta ... came out. He was talking to Letty, and said he had always had feelings for her. And then that got me to wondering if he had feelings for me, and then he said he loved me..." her voice broke as she spoke and she closed her eyes again. "Maybe I should just disappear again." She sighed and looked up at Faith apologetically, feeling bad about putting her through all the crap she was putting up with.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Dom stood with his hands in his pockets, and looking like he hadn't slept in a week. He stared at the ground as he walked up the patio stairs slowly and headed inside. He looked around, almost grateful to not have anybody around. When he saw Letty outside he stepped out and sat next to her - staring into the distance exactly the same was she was.

Faith had found herself inwardly cussing and rolling her eyes as she listened to everything her friend told her. She'd watched Cassie break down because of this guy countless times, and hated to see her hurting because of something a guy had done to her. She chewed upon her lip and furrowed her brows as she watched Cassie beginning to fall again, and simply shook her head.

"You disappear, I'll never forgive you," she started and watched Cassie's expression change. "Well c'mon, seriously what is this? He comes back so you gotta leave? You're my friend and I want you here. Whatever Papi's done to hurt you, for Christ's sakes stamp on his balls or forget about it. There's no need for you to leave. You gotta make him realise he hurt YOU. Leaving will just let him know that he can do it as many times as he wants and won't have you to deal with afterwards." She licked over her lips and moved her hand to Cassie's chin and raised it up a little. "The Cassie I know never let a guy trample over her like a doormat. Why am I seeing this chica's tears like there ain't no tomorrow?" she smiled at her and moved her hand round to her hair and stroked it. "Where's Cass gone, huh?"

Cassie sighed and nodded, "you're right, I know you're right. But. I. Don't know. He really meant something to me, ya know?" She forced the tears to stop and sat up straight, "I'm not gonna disappear again. This is my home, and they came in on me. I just wish... things were the way they were. When we were all just... so happy."

Faith scoffed and sat back. "Who's ever one hundred per cent happy chica? And plus, if you were, life wouldn't be interesting." She climbed up off the bed and moved to the window, and looked out to find Dom sitting beside Letty. "Or maybe it's more fun being the voyeur." She looked over her shoulder at Cass. "Dom's home."

Cassie stood next to Faith at the window and smiled a small smile, "I think it's more fun being the voyeur."

Letty had seemed so far in thought that when Dom returned she failed to show any sign of acknowledgement, until finally she spoke. "I thought I'd lost you," she started, and inhaled deep, only to exhale deeper.

Dom continued to stare at the horizon, never looking at Letty, "you have lost me. You lost me a long time ago, Letty. You never trusted me, and I always trusted you. You treated me like shit, and I became distant - then you took that as me being unfaithful and instantly I wasn't paying enough attention to you." He stopped and looked at the ground at his feet, "I still don't want to believe it happened, but it did. And I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you."

Letty sighed long and loud. "Why should you...forgive me I mean." She lowered her voice. "Guess my selfishness finally came back and bit me in the butt." She licked over her lips. "You never once cheated on me?" she asked. She knew he'd said it, time and time again, but she just needed to hear him say it one more time.

"Never once did I even think about it." He said without hesitation and then stood again and sighed. "I love you, Let. But sometimes, you can be a real bitch." He finished as he disappeared back inside the house.

She shook her head and licked over her lips. "So I guess Tran's sister doesn't count, then," she mumbled after hearing the door close behind her. She stood and stepped down the stairs, and leant against the railing. She could feel the tears threatening to fall once more, but forced them back as she pressed her palm to her forehead.

The sound of her phone ringing startled both Cassie and Faith. Cassie looked at Faith confused then hesitantly answered, "Yo?"

"Cass?" Vince's voice cracked on the other side of the line.

"Vince? Yo man! Where are you?" She asked, full of worry of both him and Jesse, "where's Jess? Is he with you on your way down? And Mia?"

Vince sighed, "no, I'm on my own. I need directions, I just got over the border."

Cassie calmly gave him directions, "what happened to Jess and Mia, V? Why are you on your own? I thought it was all set?"

Vince shook his head, then realised she couldn't see him through the phone, "I'll explain later, babe. Right now, I just need to rest. I'll be there in a few hours."

Cassie sighed and whispered her goodbye's to Vince, then hung up the phone. She looked up at Faith, "I don't suppose you could spare one more room?"

Faith placed a hand on her hip, and scratched her head with the other. She nodded her head towards the phone and licked over her lips. "Another one of your friends?"

Cassie carefully put the phone back on the bedside table and shrugged half-heartedly - apologetically, "yeah. I really don't mean to put all this shit one ya at once, or at all really. But... you know how it is."

Faith creased her forehead a little and sighed. "Three of your 'pals' come down yesterday and I'm still tryin' to understand all the drama that's goin' on between them...when this guy comes down is it gonna be even worse? Cos im tellin' ya I like the whole drama thing, really I dig. And I like your friends...but I gotta tell ya, it's really startin' to hurt my head. Can I expect anymore broken vases? Or worse?"

All Cassie could do was sigh and shrug again, "I have no idea. There shouldn't be anymore trouble, and if there even is a hint of it, feel free to kick them out. Seriously. I just... I think we need to sort out a few things anyway. It'll be good for us." She chuckled, "I'll tell them to steer clear of any furniture or chinaware."

Faith looked at her, trying not to laugh. Finally she chuckled and headed for the door. "You're gonna have to bunk with me; I'm giving him your room." She glanced over her shoulder and Cassie before heading out. "And Cass...you owe me one...big time...they ate all my food." She closed the door behind her and headed downstairs, smiling and shaking her head as she went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vince pulled up in the driveway and shut off the engine. He stepped out of the car, and adjusted the cast on his arm, then closed the door and locked it. He looked up as the other two cars were parked at the kerb - Dom's RX7, and Leon's Skyline - he knew they'd be lost without them and arranged for Hector and two of his cousins to follow him down to Mexico.

Vince walked up to them and did some fancy handshake with Hector and thanked him, "hey thanks for the favour man. I'd ask you in... but who knows what it's like in there." He nodded to the house and Hector nodded his head in understanding, saying something about wanting to see some people while he was down in Mexico anyways. Then Vince watched as Hector and his cousin got in the fourth car that had followed, and they headed further down the road.

Vince took a deep breath in and slowly ascended the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited patiently for a second before the door swung open and Cassie stood in front of him. He smiled weakly, and she did the same. "Missed ya." He whispered as Cassie wrapped her arms around him.

"Missed ya too man. It's been forever and a day." She ushered him inside and watched as he took in the new surroundings. "Do ya wanna see the others first, or tell me why you're alone?"

He looked over at her and dropped his head, "Mia didn't wanna be here. Something about not being able to handle Dom's shit anymore. And Jesse... he... um... he died in the ER."

Cassie felt as though her heart fell through to the floor. She covered her mouth with her hand, making sure she didn't scream or start crying again. Vince licked his lips and adjusted the cast again, "you can't tell the others yet." She said quietly after she had regained her composer. When Vince looked at her confused, she shook her head, "a lot of shit went down in the last day. I don't think any of them could handle one more thing."

Vince nodded in understanding until he heard the familiar booming footsteps Dom made when he walked. Dom appeared in the archway that connected the living room and the hallway and when he saw Vince he froze. "Holy shit! V!" He boomed and ran up to Vince and hugged him.

Vince chuckled, trying not to show the pain he was in, "good to see ya too, dawg."

Leon realised what he could hear were cars driving down the road, and stopping outside the house. He saw Letty standing out on the porch still, and approached her. "D'you hear that?" he asked her, and she nodded, and beside each other headed inside to check if their suspicions were real.

Leon lit up when he saw his best friend standing in the lounge in Dom's arms. He wanted to rush up to him, just as it seemed Dom had, but remembered that maybe Dom wasn't all for being in the same room as him right now. As with Letty. She stood back, lingering in the archway between the kitchen and the lounge, and smiled a little as they reunited before her eyes.

Leon stepped forward, hands in his pockets, reserved, though with a twinge of excitement wanting to show he appreciated that his friend was here, and okay.

Dom released Vince from his vice grip and patted him on the back, very manly like, "good to have ya back, man."

Vince noticed Letty and Leon standing in the other room and looked over to Cassie. She shifted her eyes away and he looked over to Dom. Dom followed his line of gaze to the two in the kitchen. He sighed and nodded towards Vince - in a way saying a sort of truce between them for now.

"Y'all got some explainin' to do." Vince said to Cassie and Dom as Leon and Letty approached him. He outstretched his arms as best he could and walked towards them, "c'mon... don't be a stranger!" He laughed and embraced them both.

Leon's stern face crumbled and a smile broke across his face, whilst Letty, still quiet, chuckled a little and smiled gently, happy to be feeling Vince's presence. She missed him, as did everybody else.

Faith also, stood by Cassie, watching them happily reunite. "I'm hopin' he always plays the peacemaker," she muttered to Cass and nudged her gently.

Cassie chuckled and nodded, "usually. If he's having a good day." She watched as Vince hugged Letty and kissed her on the cheek, whispering something calming to her, "he's a good judge of character though. It's just a matter of believing him." Cassie glanced over to Dom who smiled weakly and shook his head in a 'don't start with me' manner. She patted him on the shoulder.

Dom looked over at Vince curiously, "Yo, V. Where's Jess and Mia?"

Vince hesitantly turned, then put on a straight face, "Dom, can't a dude get some rest first? It's been a long day!"

Dom nodded, "a'ight bro." Then he looked over at Faith, "err... I don't think you've been introduced."

Cassie laughed, "Oh yeah, Vince ... Faith. Faith ... Vince."

Vince walked up to Faith and shook her hand, "Nice to meet ya."

Faith smiled gently and nodded her head. "Right back atcha, boy." She looked down at the cast on his other arm and frowned. "Ow..." she pointed towards it and then looked back at him. "Wrestle too hard?"

Vince laughed and nodded, "Yeah, well you try wrestling with a truck and gettin' out without a scratch." He punched Dom on the arm playfully.

Dom dropped his head. "Aww c'mon!" Vince yelled, "what's with all the droopy faces, I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

Dom put Vince in a headlock and dragged him away to the kitchen, "we are man, it's just been a long ass day."

Faith shook her head and patted him lightly as he headed into the kitchen with Dom, then looked over at Leon and Letty, both looking beat up. "I got an idea. Seeing as it's my afternoon off, why don't I call up some people, arrange a party, we can all have a good time...seeing as you're all so happy to see your friend," she quipped. "It'll be fun, and you can just, relax..." She headed off out to the telephone on the table in the hall, leaving Letty, Leon and Cass all just standing there, exchanging looks.

"Yeah... sounds great." Cassie mused to herself mostly as Faith exited the room. She looked over to Letty and Leon for only a second before she returned to her room upstairs.

Dom and Vince continued outside to the beach that was Faith's backyard. They both sat on the sand and stared out into the ocean. "So what's happened in there?"

Dom flicked some sand around him with his hand and shrugged, "lots of shit, man. Letty cheated on me... with Leon. It's why Cassie left."

Vince looked up at Dom. "What! You're fuckin' jokin' right?" Dom shook his head slowly. "So what about the baby?" Vince continued.

Dom's head shot up, "What?"

Vince blinked once, "shit. You didn't know?" He sighed, "Cassie was pregnant. She ran here so she could have it ... well that's what she told me."

"Whoa..." Dom stated and stared out to the ocean again, "who's was it?"

Vince shrugged, "Was? What do you mean, was?"

"Well, there's no kid here. I'm guessing she didn't have it."

Vince sighed, "guess not." They both sighed simultaneously, "did she tell Leon?" Dom shrugged at Vince's question, "do you even care?"

Dom sighed again, "yeah, I do. I can't be angry at them. We've been friends too long to let something break us up. We've been through so much worse together."

Vince nodded in agreement.

"So, what about Mia and Jess?"

"Cass told me not to say anything when I walked through the door. I can see why now." He ran his hand through his hair, "Man, Mia's not comin'. She said she wants to finish school, and doesn't wanna put up with your shit anymore. You really gotta talk to her... I'm not your fucking messenger to tell you this. And Jesse... Jesse... didn't make it. The ambulance got there too late... he died in the ER." Vince dropped his head.

Dom froze. He sat there quietly, staring out to the horizon. Seeming unmoved, but shattering to pieces inside, and for the first time in years, he actually let his tears flow freely. "Fuck." Was all he managed as he dropped his head into his hands and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The warm ocean breeze swept through the evening Baja, the sky a beautiful array of blues, pinks and oranges. The large disc in the sky was beginning to disappear behind the wonderful blue ocean, and people were beginning to flock to the residence. People Faith knew well, people Faith knew of, people she'd never seen. Either way, the word was out and everyone came to the party. It was in full swing by the time the sun had set and it had seemed to have an effect on the team. Leon was chatting to some girls who seemed more than interested to be just chatting with him, and likewise with Vince. Letty however, seemed to stay away from the action, sitting on the sand nearer to the house, sipping on a Corona, alone. Faith was catching up with some friends and told them Cassie needed a little cheering up and so pulled her into the crowd to let them cheer her up.

Cassie laughed as she was dragged in by Faith to a group of people she knew, but didn't know all that well. They all slung an arm around her and dragged her down further into the centre of the party and forced her to dance with them. Soon she forgot about the day's events and was actually enjoying herself.

Dom walked out of the house with a freshly opened corona in hand - he planned to drink his sorrows away. When he noticed Letty sitting on the sand away from the crowd, he joined her on the sand. Without hesitation, he spoke straight to the point, "Look, I'm not happy with what you did. And I know I may never forgive you like I said... but we're here to get away from shit, not to start more. So, if you want, I'm willing to see this out. Work through it. Whatever. I just hate to see us all like this. All the hesitation and bullshit. We need to let it pass." He paused and waited for a reaction from her. When nothing came, he chuckled and said silently, "I told you we'd be on the beach in Mexico."

Letty had listened to everything he'd said, and agreed silently as he continued to talk. It was only when he mentioned the dream she felt her features softening and a smile appearing on her face. "so psychic's your thing now..?" she questioned lightly. "If it is...let me ask you this one thing." She moved in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Do you see us having a future?"

Dom looked over at her and shrugged, "that I don't know. Maybe if you learn to trust me... and if I learn to trust you again." He placed his hand lightly on her knee and smiled.

She returned the gesture and leaned in, planted a kiss on his forehead, and when she pulled back, smiled. "I think I can learn. Can you?"

He nodded slowly, "yeah, I think I can. It won't be easy... and it'll take time."

She nodded her head calmly. "Time is all we have right now..." she told him. She sucked in a breath and sighed it out. "So...wanna spend some time with me, now, Papi?"

"I'd love to," he slid his hand to hers and intertwined their fingers together.

Leon swayed his hips gently to the music as the girls danced on him like there was no tomorrow. He took a swig of his beer and gazed over at the two familiar bodies sitting in the sand, and to his amazement, kissing. _It seemed feuds don't go on too long when you gotta put up with each other night and day,_ Leon thought to himself. The happiness he'd found from partying with these chicks he barely knew quickly disappeared and he found himself telling them he'd be back later. He headed off down the beach, deciding all too quickly that it hurt too much to watch them together. A part of him missed how close Letty and him had been, but an even larger part hated that Dom and her were now made up.

Vince watched as one of his best friends wandered away from the party and further down the beach. He made the excuse that his arm was starting to hurt, and he needed a break to get away from the women dancing all over him and followed Leon down the beach. He jogged up to him and when he caught up he patted him on the back. "Yo, man? What's up?"

Leon glanced at Vince, a twinge of pain surging through him as he saw his cast. It still hurt him that he got so badly hurt during the heist, and Leon emerged from it all without a scratch. He scoffed and drunk a little more of his beer. "Nothin' man, why don't you enjoy the night while it's still fresh?" he said, trying to brush him off, as much as it was comforting having him there.

"Naw man," he slung his arm across Leon's shoulders, "It's not the same here than it is in LA. I can't enjoy it as much. So tell me... what's up?"

Leon slowed up his pace and glanced over his shoulder, peering back at Dom and Letty, who now seemed to be enjoying each other's company too much. One more step and they'd be heading up to their room.

"Just..." he took in a breath and ran his fingers back through his hair. "I think I messed up way too much."

Vince clicked his tongue and nodded, "Dom told me about you and Letty...and Cassie. You got yourself in deep, man."

He shook his head. "That's not all, man." They slowed to an eventual halt and he drunk more of his beer. "Cassie thinks I used her, Let doesn't even want me, says that time was it even after..." he drifted off, realising Vince didn't know the first thing about what went on between Leon and Let. "Cass hates my guts...Let only wants Dom, it's obvious. I'm the bad guy."

"Don't say that, dawg. Cassie doesn't think you used her... she's just confused, and just put yourself in her shoes. She picked up and left everything and lost everything in one go. And now, all that she left is back. It can't be easy. And Letty ... she's just being Letty. Her and Dom have been together for years, you can't expect her to just up and leave him after all the shit they've been through."

Leon contemplated what Vince had told him, looking over at them occasionally, and then Cassie, who seemed just as happy. "Yeah..." he made an unresolved gesture and continued to walk. "I hate this, man. I'm such an asshole, and so stupid, I didn't realise how much I was hurting Cass and my feelings for Letty, and...it's just..." he faded out shrugged it all off. He gazed at Vince and something clicked in his mind. "What's with the one-man deal; how come Mia and Jess didn't come down with you?"

Vince shrugged, "I came by myself. I'll explain later... tomorrow. I just wanna relax for a bit while I'm here. Too much shit has happened to want to think about that." Vince carefully sat down on the sand and shoved his beer bottle into the sand to let it sit upright.

Leon followed, sitting beside Vince and resigning himself to the sand for comfort. He lay back on his elbows and sighed. "Just wish I knew everything was gonna be alright, you know? It's like...we get ourselves into such deep shit we can't even go home, then screw up with our family...what's left? Home and you guys are all I have." He licked over his lips and sighed. "I fuckin' hate this man."

Vince scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "yeah. I fucking hate it too." He sighed loudly, "I miss home." He looked up to the sky and said goodbye to Jesse silently, _miss you too, Jess_.

Leon glanced at him, wondering if he was holding back on something. "Does Jess say hi?"

Vince took a long gulp of his beer and nodded just slightly, then wedged the empty bottle back in the sand.

It seemed they wouldn't stay silent for long as Faith jogged over to them, over-obviously drunk deep and happy as hell. "Wassup boys; havin' a good time?" she said, tackling Vince to the ground and then rustling up his hair.

Vince laughed and pulled his bandaged arm out of the way, "yeah. Havin' a good time, Faith. As are you, quite obviously." He laughed again and punched her playfully.

Leon sat back and watched them wrestle, and then out to the ocean. As beat up as Vince had been, he was still alright. But Leon felt he was breaking apart inside.

She moved away from him took his beer and had herself a swig. "Come on back to the party, someone made cocktails! But I think they're gonna get me spending time with the toilet in the mornin'..." She slurped a kiss on Vince's cheek and winked at him. "You are one...hot...man..." And when she pulled back, shot a finger at him. "I! Will catch ya later..." she got up and hurried off back to the party, leaving the two as they were before.

Vince chuckled as he scratched his neck and shook his head slowly, "Cute."

Leon chuckled a little. "Why don't you go get you some...sure she'll be happy about it."

He shook his head no, "Nah, not while she's drunk. She'll regret it in the morning... Like every other girl that wakes up next to me. I think it's because I'm so naturally good looking it scares them." He made a grand gesture with his hand and collapsed back on the sand.

Leon chuckled and watched him as he fell back, then released a yawn. "Of course." He sat forward and picked up a handful of sand, to let it through his fingers again. "Well I got 20 that says she won't regret it."

Vince pushed Leon from the back and laughed. "C'mon man, she's worth more than a 20." Vince looked over to the party again and noticed Faith dancing up against Cassie and he smirked, "Ok, and I'll give ya a 50 if you get Cass to dance like that with you." He nodded to Cassie and Faith grinding up against one another to a slow and sexy song that blasted through the speakers. When Leon looked back at him, he smirked mischievously and crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned back on his elbow.

Leon chuckled and lay back on his elbows once more. "I say 100 says they get all hot and steamy all by themselves," he quips and nods towards them. He shot Vince a look and chuckled when he realised what he meant.

Vince put his hand out and shook Leon's, "deal!" As they watched the girls dancing, Vince couldn't help but let out a sigh, "man, I'm gonna miss doin' this with Jess." He shook his head remembering all the times the three of them, or four with Dom would do that with each of the girls at the party. But when he realised what he said, it was too late to change it.

Leon frowned and sat back. "What?" he hoped to God Vince didn't mean what he'd just said, and felt a twinge of nervousness as he watched his friend answer him.

Vince groaned, and sat up, leaning his elbows against his knees as he bent them up towards his body. "Um, well... I'm here alone because... Mia didn't wanna come, and Jesse. Well he..." Vince trailed off not knowing how he would say it to Leon. Saying it to Dom was easier... he was stronger, but Jesse was Leon's best friend and he had no idea how he would react to the news. "The ambulance didn't get to the hospital in time... and well..." He dropped his head and prayed that he wouldn't have to finish the sentence.

Leon sat up even further. "Are you kiddin' me! You kept it from me this long! Why didn't you tell me, Vince; me, why didn't you say anything to me?" he said, feeling more hurt than he was angry. This was Jesse. The guy he'd grown up with practically since birth.

"I couldn't man!" Vince all but yelled, almost begging, "I didn't wanna put more shit on you. You're goin' through all this, and now Jesse. I couldn't."

Leon couldn't believe this. Whilst they were out having a party in Baja, drowning all their sorrows with drink and forgetting the LA days, Jesse was at home, buried somewhere, and he didn't even know. He rose from the sand and, shaking his head, walked away. The tears threatened to fall down his cheeks but he refused to cry and hurried back up the beach towards the house. This day couldn't get any worse. He slammed the door so hard he thought it might break, and stormed into the empty lounge, and at first clasped a table with his hands, now feeling the tears were tumbling too fast, and then in a fit of rage, screamed out, as if he was in pain and as he pulled away from the table, lifted his hands to his face, and began sobbing loudly.

Vince pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes to relieve some tension. With no luck he fell back on the sand and watched the stars and the clouds roll by.

Cassie watched as Leon stormed inside and slammed the door shut. She stopped dancing and looked over at Faith who had also stopped, and even in her drunken state, she knew what was happening. Faith nudged Cassie and she instantly ran inside after Leon. She found Leon standing in the middle of the room, sobbing and she didn't know what to do. It was the first time she had ever seen him like that. She approached him slowly and placed her hand on his arm. He looked up at her, and the tears threatened to spill from her eyes as well. "Vince told you." She said as a statement rather than a question and then embraced him in a hug, forgetting everything that had happened earlier.

Leon moved from under her touch and rose, and walked towards the front of the lounge. He couldn't let her see him this way. "Please just, leave me alone."

Cassie refused to budge, "no. I'm not leaving you alone this time. This is ... too close to the heart to just walk out." She sat down on the couch and pulled him down next to her.

He sucked in a deep breath and dropped his head into his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. He couldn't believe it, it was too unreal. Last he'd seen of Jesse he was telling him to visualise a stupid win and Jess was telling him he had it. "Why..." he said through his hands, and as he rubbed them over his face to rid his cheeks of tears he inhaled. "Why didn't anyone tell me...? he asked Cassie. "Did you know?"

"Vince told me when he walked through the door. I told him not to tell anybody. I dunno if he did... but I guess if he told you, he's already told Dom." She ran her hand down his back, and rubbed his cheeks gently with the other hand.

Leon shook his head, trying to keep his emotions under control, especially around Cassie. "This is madness..." he said, almost inaudibly and ran a hand through his curls. "How?"

All Cassie could do was shrug. She really didn't know the answer to that. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. People still walk in and out of here, and I know much you hate people who pry in other people's business." She gestured to the two people who had walked into the kitchen and 'casually' stopped to listen in on their conversation, "especially your own."

She took his hand in her own and all but dragged him up the stairs into the room he was using. She locked the door behind them as Leon sat on the bed. Cassie walked up and knelt down before him, "I'm here to listen if you wanna vent." She looked up at him and gave him a weary smile.

He looked down at her, grateful that she would want to be there for him after all he'd put her through. He smiled back a little, telling himself not to break down, instead to be strong and hold it together. For his own sake. He reached down to her face, and ran fingers gently along it, then through the gorgeousness of her hair. "Thank you," he whispered, hoping she'd accept this.

Cassie smiled and closed her eyes as the smell of his cologne filled her nostrils. She automatically leaned into his hand and licked her lips, but forced herself to pull away. She nodded slowly, and then whispered, "I forgive you. Don't hate yourself... please." She pressed her fingers to her lips and then placed them gently on his with a small smile.

He let his eyes fall, just remembering what it was like to have her touch him, and he felt himself beginning to tingle at the thought of them making the most of the night. He let his eyes open when she pulled away, and sat forward at first, then, slid his arms around her shoulders, and squeezed them a little. "Too late, I already do hate myself..."

Cassie rest her forehead against his knees and sighed, "please don't. I got past everything that happened, being here made me see life in a different light, and I don't want to have to watch you go through what took me so long to get over." She looked back up at him and slid her arms across his that were around her shoulders, "I don't think I could live if you hated yourself. To just see you like this breaks my heart."

She looked around the room quickly, "you need something to distract you." She said trying to change the subject. When she couldn't find anything she stood and stripped off her shirt, leaving her in the bra that used to drive Leon wild. She then straddled his lap and crushed her lips against his, until they were both out of breath.

Leon was a little surprised. After everything that had happened today and the day before, he'd have died and gone to heaven if Cassie had so much as said she was ready for this again. Sex with Cassie was like no other. There was only one girl that could match up to her, and everyone knew who that was.

The sheer thought of her in the bra, her exposed stomach and lips against his sent him straight to happy land. Distracted he was. He could feel himself getting harder as they made out, and soon he was pulling his shirt above his head, pulling off his trousers, pulling off the remainder of her clothes, leaving her in that gorgeous bra, nothing else.

He pulled her a top him as they lay upon the comforter, kissing her still, out of breath still.

Cassie licked her lips as she pulled away from him, straddling his waist. This was like a dream come true... she never thought she'd be in the same room with Leon again, let alone the bed... naked. She raked her fingers down his stomach, kissing the marks her nails made. She let her hands trail lower down, until she gripped him with one hand and slowly started gliding her hand up and down. She kissed his neck, slowly, teasing him in wanting more, but never necessarily giving it to him. Her kisses trailed back to his lips, where she kissed him hungrily, devouring him. Then she pulled away, sucking on his bottom lip, and then grinning mischievously down at him.

She never knew how she would be able to show him how she felt at one time, but she thought she had found the answer. Hate, pain, love, revenge, jealousy... all rolled into one.

He wanted to take this and couldn't all at once. It was too much. Trying to keep his mind off Jesse, trying to keep his mind off of Letty, it was all too much. Within seconds he found himself becoming distant and unable to go through with it. He pulled back and touched a hand to her arm. "Cass...I can't do this...not right now...Jess..." he told her all at once. He hated that he was doing this to her, but he just couldn't. He hadn't mourned for his friend and had only found out about his death moments before they were undressing each other, devouring each other.

Cassie sighed and dropped her head on the pillow, "I understand. I just ... I guess I needed it." She shrugged lightly and hopped off the bed and replaced her underwear and jeans. "Are you ok though? I'm not leaving you alone still... not yet anyways." She smiled and rested her head on his stomach as she lay down next to him.

He chuckled a little at the thought and sat up himself, and grabbed his jeans. Once on, he crawled upon the bed, and sat before Cass. "C'mere," he said gently, and pulled her into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Cassie slowly woke up from a deep slumber the next morning, still next to Leon in bed. She became startled slightly when she saw him there, almost forgetting about the night before, but as the thoughts returned she cuddled up to him again, taking in his scent and the peace and quiet. How she missed this.

She looked up at him and found him still sleeping. She carefully slid off the bed and padded her way into the bathroom. She did the regular thing of showering and brushing her teeth, and then changed into a oversized shirt and some baggy jeans. Before she went downstairs she peeked her head back into Leon's room and found him still asleep in bed. She smiled and entered the room, locking the door again, and joining him back on the bed - she slung one arm across his waist and rested her head across his chest, lightly tracing her fingers over the intricate tattoo on his arm.

He blinked his eyes open to the harsh yellows reflecting off of every object in the room, the sun no mercy when it came to daylight and summer. For the first time in a week he'd slept peacefully, and as he looked down at the arm touching him, then at the beautiful body beside him, he realised why. He smiled tiredly, and let his eyes watch her tracing her fingers along his tattoos.

"Morning," he said, his voice gravely and bed ridden.

She looked up and smiled at him, moving out of the way to let him stretch. "Sleep well?" She asked nervously, the last night had been a hard one, and she hoped he would be a bit better this morning.

He grunted a little as he shifted his position on the bed, and moved a hand to lie upon her waist. "The best." He moved in close to her and pillowed his lips against hers momentarily, and as he pulled away, inhaled the sweet scent that was Cassie.

Cassie rested her hand on his chest as he pulled away, "how are you feeling today? I know it was a rough night, but..." she shrugged lightly and then moved her hand to her shirt where she played with the hem.

He thought about this for a moment, and realised what she had meant. He raised a hand to his forehead in realisation and cursed under his breath. "Jess." He inhaled slow and long, and clenched his jaw, knowing that his emotions would once again get the better of him if he let them. He let his hand down and looked at Cass. "It's true, isn't it..."

Cassie never looked up at him from her shirt, she couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him. She couldn't watch his heart break again. She nodded weakly and absentmindedly wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. "I'm here if you need to talk or something. I'm not good with the whole comforting thing... but I can try. You're not alone in this though; so don't think you are. K?" She looked up at him for a second and then focused on something else.

He nodded simply, and inhaled a long breath once again. "Thanks..." He couldn't believe it, that Jesse was dead. It was too much. He wondered if it would ever sink in, and if Jess knew it was coming.

He rolled over and looked into Cassie's eyes. "Did we spend the night together in the same bed? Here?"

Cassie just nodded again, staying silent and still focused on something else. Had he forgotten? Or had he regretted it? She didn't know, and she hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Hey..." he called out, alerting her to him. He moved his index finger to her chin and raised it so that she would look at him, and moved in towards her, pillowing his dampened lips against hers. Kissing her now was just the same as it was before, and he loved it. She was non-invasive, gentle, and sweet. He loved how she wouldn't control him, and he'd try not to either, but they both led each other and it would always be beautiful because it was so natural for them.

Cassie closed her eyes instantly and opened her mouth, letting his explore her. She brought her hand up to rest on the crook of his neck, pulling him closer ever so slightly. She turned her body towards her back slightly, taking him with her so he was pretty much on top of her, and deepened the kiss.

He could feel her chest against his, the rise and fall of it as she respired, and the softness of her hand upon his skin, and it reminded him too much of the past, the feel of her, of everything about her. He deepened the kiss as he lay upon her, and felt his hands beginning to trail her sides, and then rest as they met her slender hips.

Cassie broke the kiss and stared up into his green eyes, always calm and relaxed, but today they seemed broken and, not all there. She grazed the back of her knuckle down his cheek, "are you sure you don't want to stop? I mean, last night... and now..." she licked her lips and paused, waiting for an answer.

He knew she could see through him, but he truly did want this. As much as he hated everything that was going on around them, he wanted for a moment just to feel happy again. And he knew that being with Cassie would give him that. He rested his head upon hers, looking directly into her eyes and spoke softly. "I'm sure about this Cass. I want this, I want you...I mean that." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers again, hoping that she wanted this too.

Cassie closed her eyes and smiled inwardly, "you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him in closer. She adjusted herself on the bed so she was directly under him. She bit down on her bottom lip as his hands wandered over her body. Automatically her hands wandered down further and she unbuckled his jeans, and slid them down, then lifted her body off the bed as he did the same with her shirt and pants. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down further, pressing their bodies together as much as possible.

He was already becoming hard at the contact he was receiving from her, and wasted no time in letting her know that he wanted this to happen. He craned his neck to kiss her chest, slowly, calmly. There was no rush.

Cassie arched her back towards him, loving the sensations that were surging through her body; all from Leon's lips on her skin. A moan escaped from her lips as his lips lingered longer. She ran her fingers down his spine and then back up, digging her nails into the back of his shoulders.

He smiled against her body as he felt the results of what he was doing to her, then all at once murmured some unintelligible words and slinked up her body, allowing himself access to her lips. "Sure about this, Cass?" he asked just one more time, before he went in.

Cassie nodded instantly, not being able to find her voice right away. She mumbled out, "god, yes" and let another moan escape as he slowly pushed himself inside her.

He promised himself he wouldn't hold back anymore, and as he pushed in, mentally told himself not to hurry and to relax, he could feel the effect of this all too quickly. A quick moan escaped his lips and he slowly began pumping in and out of her, pressing his hands to the comforter either side of them for support.

She arched her back more as his pace sped up. Her breathing quickened, and she took deeper, longer breaths as her body started to heat up, leaving a trail of goosebumps across her skin. Her moans started to get louder, until she all but screamed. Slowly she could feel the tingling sensation of her release starting and she dug her nails in further.

He could feel her walls beginning to clench against him as he moved within her, as his own approaching orgasm was beginning to come upon him. He remained silent as they rocked together, and eventually could feel himself wondering how much longer he could hold out for.

Cassie moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her, Leon following. She kissed him passionately as his body relaxed on top of hers, and slowly started to roll off. She curled up next to him again, resting her hand on his stomach as she listened to both their breathing return to a normal state again.

He ran his fingers through her hair and cooled down in her arms, happy they were able to get past everything that had happened the past two days. Although there was one thing that would forever play upon his mind. Jesse had died and he wasn't there to say goodbye. All of his family were away from him, and he wasn't there for him when he needed him.

- -

Dom sat at one of the chairs in the kitchen, between Letty and Faith. Vince took the seat next to Letty, and there were still two seats empty for Cassie and Leon who apparently still hadn't woken up. They had disappeared the night before and nobody had seen from either of them since.

He smiled over at Letty who quietly ate her breakfast. They had had a good chat last night about everything that happened, and even though Dom wasn't absolutely ready to start a relationship again, he would at least try.

Vince took a bite of his toast and chewed on it loudly. He picked up his fork and slipped the handle inside his cast to scratch the itch that had been bugging him all morning. He mumbled something and then continued eating. He looked up at the rest of the table and scratched the back of his head, "anybody seen Leon? I told him 'bout Jess last night - still dunno how he took it." He sighed loudly and rested back in his chair.

Dom just shook his head silently.

Faith rubbed her head as she read the back of the aspirin pack. Takes 20 minutes to take effect. She let it down on the table and cursed under her breath, not realising Vince had asked everyone a question.

Letty shrugged as she sipped off the cool glass of water, and rubbed a hand over Dom's back, knowing anything said about Jess would work up his emotions. Getting close to him right now meant she had to really try. She knew that everything they'd been through was either touch and go or pissy or neutral, and that making a go of things once again would be a tough job, but she was prepared to give it a shot. She sat forward a little to reach for the salt, and started shaking it over the cooked breakfast Faith had prepared for them. She was grateful that they'd been able to find a place to stay and that they'd had food these past few days of being in Mexico, but she didn't so much like the fact that she was relying on Faith to provide them with essentials. She'd seen how pissed she'd gotten last night, and despite her splitting hangover, had gotten up to make them breakfast.

It seemed almost weird. Two days ago everyone was in dispute, annoyed at each other for every little thing, and now it seemed they were all coming together. Maybe it was because of Vince. Letty ran her fingers back through her hair and licked her lips. "What happened to him?"

Vince poked the food on his plate a little with his fork and shrugged, "he just stormed off. I think he came inside. That was the last I saw of him."

Dom ran his hand down the back of his neck, "I'm not surprised. He woulda been hit the worst. Poor guy." He mused and took a sip of the water that was in front of him, not sure if it was his or Letty's but not really caring.

Suddenly, Cassie waltzed into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, looking the liveliest of them all. "Good morning..." she smiled and grabbed a plate for herself.

Letty made a short comment about meaning what happened to Jesse but shrugged it off when she saw Cassie all jolly and fit for anything. She noticed all too well Leon's shirt hanging off her tiny shoulders, and frowned, then pointed, a piece of toast between her fingers. "Wh..." She squinted at Cassie and tilted her head to the side. "Cassie...did you..."

Faith looked up to see Cassie sitting at a chair, and made a noise. "Isn't that Leon's shirt you're wearing?" she said as she chewed on her food, and a couple more heads turned to face Cassie. There was a large silence and her eyes widened. "Wow, did you get yourself some Leon-lovin' last night?"

Letty looked over at Vince. "Sure you told him about Jesse?"

Cassie shrugged and chewed a random piece of food off her plate, but she kept a sly grin on her face the whole time.

Vince and Dom looked just as shocked as the girls as they both raised a brow at Cassie. Vince blinked a few times, "yeah, I definitely told him about Jess. And he wasn't drunk either." Vince mumbled something incoherent and shoved the end of the fork into his cast again.

Cassie shook her head, "leave the guy alone. Nothing happened last night," _more like this morning_, she thought to herself and continued, "he was feeling down from the news, and I kept him company. Who knows what he would have done if he was alone all night."

Dom shifted his eyes over to Letty in a 'I don't believe her, and I know you don't either' way and then looked down at his plate, staying silent.

Faith chuckled to herself and pushed her plate forward as she chewed up the last of her food. "Cassie, I've known you for five years, that's the sex face bare and basic, you're transparent and I bet you anything they did it this morning."

She felt many eyes on her and looked at them all.

"Cassie's got a thing for the morning sex...says it's better when they do it the morning, it lasts longer..." she looked at her and pulled a face. "Try and wriggle yourself outta that one!" She rose from the table and took her plate with her as she crossed the kitchen to the sink.

Cassie leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest, "it does last longer in the morning." She nodded towards Letty at the other side of the table and smirked, "who do ya think taught me that?"

Dom looked over at Letty again and raised a brow, and chuckled when she blushed.

"But hey, I'm not sayin' I did, and I'm not sayin' I didn't," She nodded her head defiantly she stuck her tongue out at Faith.

"Damn," Vince started and sighed loudly, and quite overdramatically, "guess I'm the only one who's not getting any. Must be this cast... turns off the chicks." He scoffed and then laughed as he rocked back in his seat.

Faith looked over her shoulder at Vince and winked, then blew him a kiss. "You know I love ya big guy," she told him as she washed up her plate.

Vince held his chest as though in pain at Faith's comment and gave her his famous puppy dog eyes, "aww, I'm loved."

Letty laughed at Cassie's comments and Vince's also, and leaned her head upon Dom's shoulder as it all blew over.

Leon tread the hardwood floor leading into the kitchen as he rubbed his head, his bed hair all over the place and his head hurting a little from the sleep. He tugged on his boxer shorts a little as he ambled into the kitchen, hearing the laughter and the chatter, and sensed everyone was there seated around the table. He looked over at them, and grunted a "Morning," but continued on over to where Faith was, asking her where the glasses were so he could get some water. The moment his back was turned she looked over at Cass and made a little motion between them, causing the others to laugh. Leon didn't see as he headed for the sink and held his glass under the tap. "Had a...good night, Le?" Faith said cheerily as she dried her plate with her towel.

He sipped off his drink and eyed Cassie before nodding, and then headed for the table.

As Leon sat down, Cassie stood and joined Faith at the sink, washing up her plate and drying it. "What do we all have planned for today?" She questioned everybody.

Dom shrugged, "was hopin' while we're here to at least get some work... or something. We can't just sit on our asses while we're here. There was a garage down the road that was lookin' for some help; thought maybe I'll have a chat with the owner today."

Vince glanced over at Dom, "you sure that's a good idea, dawg? I mean, we really should lay low for a bit. We've only been 'ere for two days."

"Yeah, I know," he nodded slightly, "but I gotta do somethin' with my time. You know I can't just sit an' do jack all..."

Cassie butted in instantly, "you wouldn't be doin' jack all. And I wouldn't go down the road to Gabe anyways... he's shifty as all fuck. He'll rat you out in an instant if he got even a whiff of who you were. And trust me ... people know who you are down here."

Faith clenched her jaw as she listened to them all chatting about work, and put her plate in the cupboard carefully, hoping no one would ask anything about her "job." As far as they knew she was working down at the hospital as a receptionist, twelve hours a day for little over minimum wage. That was all bull. But she wasn't about ready to let them all know about her actual job. She put away the things Cassie's had cleaned up also and continued to listen to them, staying out of the conversation all together.

"I was thinkin' we lay low, get Hector to run us down what we had left up at the house, and we'd be able to live off that for a long while," Letty started.

Leon shook his head in disagreement. "What if the cops are all over that money; I mean it's not in an account but if they're keepin' tabs that means we're seeked out and we'll end up with nothing AND in jail. I mean right now we might have nothing be aren't in jail. Dunno about you guys but I'd like to keep it that way."

Letty crossed the kitchen to the counter and leant upon it. "Well what other options do we have? Get a job, get ratted out, go to jail, STILL have nothing..."

"Or risk gettin' ratted out by Hector, they might have tabs on him, I mean we might have our cars down here but who's to say his cousin isn't undercover. Remember Brian?"

Dom shook his head, "Hector wouldn't rat us out. Not after all we've done for him. His cousin maybe... but I don't think so. Hectors family ain't known for their smarts."

Vince agreed and leant forward, resting his arms on the table, crossed over each other on the wooden surface. "We could just lay low for a week or two, see how we go?"

"Hey I got plenty of money, so you don't need to worry 'bout that. And ya know you don't have to worry about payin' me back and shit." Cassie gestured with her hands and leaned against the countertop. "You can join in the races here too. They're rare down here, but a shitload of people show up - all safe and won't be ratting anybody out. Half of them are hidin' out down here so don't wanna risk their own asses to get any of you in trouble. But like I said, you guys are known down here 'bout as much as you are back home... so ya still gotta be careful."

Dom sighed, "so we're laying low for a bit then are we?"

Letty nodded. "Good with me, just as long as obviously," she gestured towards Cassie and Faith. "...We got a place to stay and money to live off- you sure you guys don't mind?" The two girls shook their heads and Faith spoke up.

"I got more than enough room, you guys are free to stay here." She was interrupted by a banging on the door to which she jumped a little. She headed out to the front door and once she pulled the door to, she wished she hadn't. "What are you doin' here?" she said low, glancing over her shoulder to check no one was watching. She pushed the two guys back and stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door closed behind her so that the others didn't find out.

"Carlito said you were keepin' somethin' from him," the first guy started, a little guy, teenager, quite slim and well kept.

The other spoke up, a little bigger, his voice deeper and his accent more apparent. "Yeah, and he ain't happy. Says he wants to see you ASAP. Before he goes AWOL."

"Yeah, and I suggest you bring someone. Just in case he kills you."

She listened to what the boys were telling her and licked over her lips. "Alright, when?"

"Before tonight. He says he's headin' out to New York tomorrow morning and doesn't want this hangin' over him before he leaves."

"Who you got in there you don't want us to see?" the younger boy interrupted, pulling out a cigarette and lighter.

"None of your business..." She pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and pushed it into her own pocket. "You shouldn't be smoking this shit." She lowered her voice. "So what about Pepe, did he...say anything, about..."

"Nah, Pepe's not sayin' much. Oh! But he did have this..." He pulled out a little piece of paper and some money and handed it to Faith, to which she nodded her head to as the older guy dropped it into her hand. He sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "We better get goin'. You gotta be at Enrique's on Friday?"

She shook her head. "Too risky, tell Pepe gracias, and I'll give him a call. You," she pointed to the little guy. "Stop smoking, and thanks Bernardo, tell Carlito I'll be there, his place, right?"

Bernardo nodded as the younger guy headed out to their car. She lifted a hand to them as they got into the car and drove away. She turned and headed inside, quickly stuffing the money and paper into the back pocket of her jeans and headed back into the kitchen. She smiled briefly at Dom who looked up at her as she entered.

"So how come Mia never came down with you Vince, she doin' okay?"

Cassie raised a brow at Faith, noticing the bulge in her back pocket, but never saying anything. She looked to Vince then, also curious why Mia hadn't come.

Vince ran his hand through his hair, "she's doin' ok. She just... didn't wanna come down. I dunno. She said she was sick of Dom's shit with everything that happened; and after Jesse..." he paused and cleared his throat, then continued, "well you know, she just lost it."

Dom glanced out the window and stared at the waves as they rolled up the beach.

"And, you know... she wanted to finish school." Vince finished as he saw Dom's reaction.

Faith grabbed her cell phone on the counter and shoved it into her other back pocket, quietly listening to what they were all talking about, then reached for her sunglasses.

"Yeah but now she's all by herself, regardless the fact that all this shit happened, how is she supposed to run the garage, and the shop and the house?"

"Well if we still have all that money, we probably won't have to worry about how she'll handle," Leon said, wiping over his mouth and then laying his hand upon the table. "We still got one more problem, though."

The others looked at him as if to ask 'what' and he cleared his throat. "Brian. him and his guys could be on our asses any time, hell knows he could find out where we are as soon as, he's got leads now, from our world, I mean, there's also Tran who's probably dying to nark us out."

"I doubt O'Connor's on our asses. He let me go, whether or not he knows where we are, they ain't gonna let him off scotch free for that," Dom stated.

"Exactly. And... umm... I don't think Mia's gonna leave the shop open. She said something about wanting to find her own job... or something before I left." Vince mumbled out.

"What?" Dom all but yelled, "she can't just close the shop!"

Vince shrugged and raised his hands in defeat, "don't shoot the messenger, man."

Dom groaned and rested his head on his arms on the table.

Letty sighed and flipped a corona cap in her hands as she listened to them. "Ok, you guys..." she told them, trying to calm them down. "The shop ain't the most important thing, right now, I mean we have Mia up in LA all by herself dealin' with Jesse, Tran's guys and whatever O'fuckin Connor's got to offer her. How do we know they ain't pumpin' her ass for information about where we are? V, did she say what kinda job she was lookin' for? It's not exactly safe for her, either, doncha think, it's probably best if she comes down here or at least lays low up there."

Leon rubbed his forehead as he absorbed what everyone was saying around him. "Maybe someone should give her a call?" he suggested, hoping they'd agree with him.

Cassie looked around her room quickly as she dialled the number, then once quickly outside to make sure nobody was around. When the coast was clear she pressed connect and put the phone to her ear. She glanced outside her room once more before she closed the door and paced the room as the other line ringed.

The was a short pause as the person on the other line answered and let out a groggy "hello?"

"Mia? Sorry, did I wake you? It's...err... it's Cassie."

Mia had fallen asleep against her college book upon the dining room table. As she leant against the archway next to the phone, she rubbed her eyes. "Cassie..." she repeated, trying to make sense of what she'd heard. She sucked in a breath, surprised that Cassie of all people would be calling her.

Hearing the sharp intake of air, Cassie knew she had registered who it was. "Sorry about this call, just out of the blue and all... but we have to talk. About Dom and that - Vince told us why you didn't wanna come, I just wanted to hear the reason from you."

She took a deep breath and leant her head back against the wall. "Is this so that Dom can hear from my own voice that I'm sick of all his shit?"

"Nah Mia, this is just between you and me," she paused and scratched the back of her neck and peeked out the door again, "listen, I was heading up to LA for the day tomorrow on some business... thought I might stop by. Talk. Catch up. Whatever."

Mia took a moment to think about what she'd said to her. "Cassie...I...I, dunno," she said, sounding tired.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry. You think about it, I'll give you my number and I'll be up in LA all day tomorrow. I'd like to come see you, if you're free." She said as she waited for Mia to get a pen and write down her number. "Promise you'll think about it?"

Mia sucked in a loud breath and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. "I can't promise anything, Cassie. I know you mean well, but I'm really tired of this." She exhaled and ran her fingers back through her hair. "Is everyone okay?"

"I believe you're sick of all this, but you can't just not talk to Dom. He's your brother, he needs to hear this from you." She sighed and sat down on the bed, "Everybody is... no they're not really ok. Leon's taking Jesse's news badly, and Dom found out about Letty and I don't think they'll ever be the same again."

Mia listened quietly to everything Cassie told her. "They screwed themselves up, you know," she started, her voice dreary, still tired. "It's a good thing you left when you did because otherwise things could've been worse," she explained. "And even though Dom deserved to know about Letty he still has a lot to make up for; it doesn't even compare to what he did."

"Yeah, I know they all pretty much dug themselves into this hole, but they know they did wrong. Especially Dom. He's probably taking it the worst than anybody." Cassie heard footsteps coming from the stairs and quickly went quiet, "look, I can't talk about this right now. Call me tomorrow, k?"

Mia moved away from the wall, looking at the cars driving past in the street. "Uhm...like I said, I'd think about it," she said quickly. "Nice to hear your voice, Cass."

"Good to talk to you too, Mi. Look, we don't even have to talk about the guys... what about we just catch up? It's been a while." She chuckled quietly and cracked the door open slightly to see Leon heading up the rest of the stairs.

Mia sighed a little and smiled. "It has been a while." She glanced at the pile of work waiting for her on the dining room table and rubbed her head. "I better go, I have a ton of work to get through."

"Yeah... I should go. I'll talk to ya later, gurl." Cassie smiled, to herself mostly and hung up. She slipped the phone into her pocket and headed out.

Mia put down the phone, the smile fading from her face. She turned to see the pile of work again, and then looked around the room. It was so silent. Since everybody else left it was like a freedom walking around the house. But she always knew that one element would always be missing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cassie let the music blast from her stereo as she sped her Skyline through the familiar streets of Echo Park. It had been forever and a day since she was last here and nothing had changed.

She pulled into each street with ease and slowed down as she approached the Toretto house. Mia's car was parked in the front and it seemed peaceful. Just as she remembered it. Rarely did the neighbours come outside, and most of them were used to the amount of noise that came from the one house, and all the cars, so none of them complained. At the beginning they all did, but soon they got used to it and even they were probably thinking it was too quiet and something was up.

As she pulled into the driveway she turned down her stereo, not wanting it to blast on when she turned the car on again, and then she shut off the engine. She got out of the car and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

She hiked up her pants by the belt loops and slipped her phone into her back pocket. She checked the other pocket to make sure all the other things she kept, like money and licence were still there.

Slowly she made her way up the driveway, making sure to press the lock button for her car alarm. She flipped the keys around her finger as she jogged up the porch steps and pressed the doorbell. She pushed her glasses to the top of her head and waited for Mia to answer.

She hadn't slept. She'd been thinking too much of how she'd soon be talking to Cassie, someone who'd left her life a long time ago. It wasn't even the fact that she hadn't been there that was pressing her, it was because she knew that she'd want to talk. Mia was sick of talking. Sick of everything. She just wanted peace.

As she listened to the ringing of the doorbell, nerves shot through her body. She'd been trying to do some work to keep her mind off of it, but had failed. She put down her pencil on top of the blank sheet of lined paper and headed for the door, running her fingers back through her hair as she did.

She grasped the door handle, hesitating in turning it. Though when she did, it was a question of why. All the feelings for Cassie she'd had for her being a big sister to her and whatnot flooded back to her upon setting eyes on her. She drew in a breath, and without admonition, sobbed it out.

Cassie held her hand up in a nervous little wave, "hi." She smiled a little, almost apologetically for having called Mia in the first place and putting even more stress on her.

She bit her lower lip and shifted her weight to one foot, "miss me?." She chuckled and shrugged shyly.

Mia smiled wide as she pulled her in for a hug. "Of course I did," she said holding back more sobs. "You look good," she said gently, embracing her friend as if she never would get the chance again.

Cassie embraced Mia happily. "You look like crap girl. You need more sleep, and less stress." She stated flatly and rubbed her hand up and down Mia's back to calm her a little.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before they hesitantly pulled away. Cassie tapped Mia under the chin lightly and smiled, "you wanna go out for lunch?"

---

She put the glass down on the table and swallowed the contents in her mouth before speaking. "Tran got pissed off because Jesse drove away with his supposed winnings. He got really pent up and followed him all the way back to the house." She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Just when we thought it would all be over. As if Vince wasn't enough to deal with. He could've died; the state he was in." She played a little with the food on her plate. "Dom's just like..." She thought about what she wanted to say a little. "..He's...it's as if he doesn't care. He just does what he wants to do, and no matter who gets hurt in the process he continues like it's a matter of life or death in HIS case. And look at Vince; injured, look at Jesse; he's dead. And Dom pissed off to Mexico as if he didn't give a shit about what would happen to them both."

Cassie stared at the plate in front of her and sighed. "I don't think it's because he doesn't care, Mi. Maybe he doesn't wanna show it that's he hurting or that he's done wrong. It could be he just... doesn't realise the full extent of his actions. He's like me in so many ways. Spontaneous. Doesn't think about the future. Only now." She paused and leaned forward with her elbows on the table, "he cares for you, and everybody... really he does. He just has a weird way of showing it. And in some ways he does it for attention. He wants everybody to tell him what he's doing is wrong or whatever - but because his stubborn side comes through then, he just doesn't stop and he's made out to be an asshole who doesn't care or whatever." She let out a chuckle and picked up her Coke, "plus, he just likes the adrenaline rush of being in a car and... doing all that shit." She took a sip and put the bottle back on the table. She cleared her throat and looked at Mia's reaction for a second. She obviously wasn't believing anything Cassie was saying, but she could understand why, "trust me Mia. He knows what he's done wrong. Now he knows that. It may be late, and it may have cost a life of somebody so close to us - but if that's what it took, then that's what it took. It's too late to take it back now - so why hold a grudge?" She leaned back in the chair and slumped slightly as she jabbed the fork into her food on the plate.

Mia shook her head a little. "I'm not holding a grudge. I'm holding his cash. The dirty money that got him into this. And it's just a matter of time before he asks for it." She raised her glass to her mouth and looked out across the street. Ever since the death of Tran and disappearance of her brother, things had been a lot cooler. Sometimes a little too quiet for her liking.

"I don't think that's all that important to him anymore. I mean, he'll always be Dom and want the money ... but somehow I don't think he'll ask for it. Not after all that happened to get it in the first place." Cassie let out another sigh and called over a waitress and ordered another drink for both her and Mia.

When they were set down on the table she continued, "I didn't come here to talk about Dom. I said that on the phone." She smirked, "I came to catch up. So what have you been doing with yourself? Still doing accounting at college?" She opened the bottle with a loud fizz and took a sip.

She nodded her head as she sipped off her drink. "In my last year." She put down the drink and twirled it a little. "How is everyone doing, is Vince okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine. Same old self. Leon -" she sighed and shook her head, "he's... um... coping. Letty and Dom were arguing, but they're together - but they're not. They're all screwed up." Cassie rocked the bottle against the table and watched it as she spoke, "they're staying with me and a friend of mine, Faith. She's being really hospitable about all this... surprisingly." She chuckled and looked up at Mia, "they really miss being at home. It's just not the same there than it is here in LA."

Mia nodded slightly. "I don't doubt that. It must be hard." She failed to say anything else as she thought about how it must be, everyone in Mexico, and her, here. She felt her eyes beginning to well up with tears, and passed a hand over her face to hold them back. "Em...Are they thinking of...coming back?" she said quietly, as if someone else in the restaurant would be listening to them.

"No doubt about it. They just have to wait until all this dies down. Nobody knows what Brian said to the cops, or if they know anything. From what I saw, they don't seem to be watching the house - but I could be wrong. Hell, all your neighbours could be in it and we would never know." Cassie shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly as she brought the bottle to her lips and swallowed another mouthful. "But as soon as it's safe, they'll be here faster than a hit of NOS." She smirked and leaned over on the chair to pull out some money from her back pocket. She pulled out some notes from the wad of cash in her hand and dropped it on the table and replaced the money back into her pocket. "I'm sure you're sick of me by now," she smirked and leaned forward on the table again. She glanced down at her watch and sighed, "I gotta go take care of some stuff now, but I'll be free for the rest of the day if you wanna do anything together."

Mia nodded slowly and sat back whilst Cassie made a move to go.

Cassie leaned forward, ready to stand when she thought of something and sat back down in the seat, "come back to Mexico with me. You don't have to stay - just come and see everybody. They're all worried about you, and I'm sure you are feeling the same about them. You don't even have to stay the night if you don't want to - just for a few hours."

Mia looked into Cassie's eyes for a moment, contemplating what she had said. "I'll get a bag packed, you do what you have to do and come back and get me after," she said resolute.

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Deal." Then they both stood and headed back out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cassie pulled up into the Toretto driveway for the second time that day. She honked the horn once and waited in the car for Mia while she locked up and did anything else she had to do. Quickly she glanced back at her backseat at the car parts she had bought. There were more in the boot and she had really stocked up. Most of the parts weren't available in Mexico and would have to be sent down from LA anyways - so to save time and money, Cassie just went to LA and bought them herself.

Mia finally appeared, and locked the front door behind her and jogged over to the car and hopped in. She almost threw her bag she held in the back, but when she saw the stuff placed on the seat she put her bag carefully on the floor between all the wrapped up pieces. Cassie pulled out of the driveway and drove through the streets, and explained why she bought the parts in LA rather than in Mexico. Mia nodded in understanding and sat quietly in the seat.

They drove down the highway for what seemed forever until they finally reached the Mexican border; then Cassie drove all the way back to Faith's house, knowing the streets like the back of her hand. When they pulled into the driveway she heard Mia take in a sharp breath at the sight of the cars parked.

"You ok?" Cassie questioned before she shut off the car. Mia nodded and forced the lump in her throat down as she pulled her backpack from behind the seat and got out of the car, slinging it over her shoulder. Cassie turned the car off and ambled out of the car, making her way up the footpath with Mia right behind her. She opened the front door not giving Mia any chance to change her mind and ushered her inside.

Mia stood frozen for a second before Dom and Vince walked through from the kitchen and then stopped when they saw Mia with Cassie. Mia smiled and ran up to Dom instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dom did the same, and closed his eyes, happy to have Mia with him again.

Vince looked over at Cassie and winked, then mouthed the words 'good work' to her as he patted Dom's shoulder and walked back into the kitchen.

Dom looked up at Cassie, "thank you" he said, never breaking from Mia, now sobbing quietly in his chest.

Faith emerged from the landing, coming down the steps one at a time, dressed as if ready to do a 'job.' She watched the scene in front of her, this new girl she'd never seen in her life, Dom hugging her tightly, Vince looking happy, Cassie also. She traipsed the last few steps and pulled Cassie by the arm gently out to the porch. She closed the door quietly after her as she shoved a couple of rings onto her fingers and pulled a few strands forward from her tight ponytail. "Listen, Cass, I gotta go out to San Lujs for a couple of hours, cover for me?" she said rushed, as if she really was hurrying to be somewhere.

Cassie gave Faith a knowing look, but sighed not really in the mood to argue, "Ok. I'll cover for a few hours - be back quickly. You know how I feel about those sons of bitches." She said, running her tongue across her edge of her teeth.

She looked up from her, having been tapping in some numbers on her phone. "It doesn't matter how you feel, Cass, I can't just drop them. I'll be back when I'm back, just don't tell those guys and DON'T call me." She headed down the steps of the porch and out to her car.

Cassie opened her mouth to say something and just sighed instead and watched as Faith drove away. "Yeah... whatever," she said to nobody in particular as she wandered back inside. Dom and Mia had disappeared outside to greet the others, and even from inside Cassie could see Dom was happier than ever. She smiled and made her way outside, leaning against the doorframe. When Dom gestured for her to join them she did so happily, sitting down on one of the wooden benches.

Mia was sitting beside him, and Vince had brought them some drinks. She had slipped her hand in Dom's, all the hatred built up in her dissipated when she'd seen he was okay. She leant her head upon his shoulder, and smiled gently, taking the beer from Vince and sending a wink his way told him she was contented.

Leon dragged his feet along the floor with his rugged jeans as they hung loosely on his bronzed hips. He was about to head downstairs to see what all the commotion was, when he heard a voice calling from the room beside his. He turned to see who it was calling him, and headed in the direction of the voice.

When he pushed the door to, he saw it was Letty sitting upon her bed. Her's and Dom's bed.

"Close the door," she said gently, and he did so, before joining her on the bed.

"What's up?"

She failed to answer, but instead leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his, long and slow.

Cassie smiled as Dom and Vince spoke to Mia about everything that happened, and Dom continually apologized to Mia for leaving and for doing everything that he had done. She looked around, suddenly realising that Leon and Letty were nowhere to be seen.

She mumbled something about going to get something to drink and then made her way inside. Quickly she checked the rooms downstairs and then made her way upstairs. She peeked into the room Leon was staying, and when she found it empty she went in hunt for Letty. Her door was closed, so she tried the handle, finding the door unlocked - she paused for a second thinking if her door was closed she wouldn't be there. When she heard Letty giggle she swung the door open, "hey Let, you got--" she froze up when she saw Letty and Leon in bed together - much like she had found them last time.

They both shot up like reindeer caught in headlights and stared at her. Cassie clenched her jaw, and instantly her blood started to boil and her breathing sped up. "Right," she stated flatly as she slammed the door shut again and stormed downstairs.

She continued out onto the beach. She could hear the commotion from upstairs from Letty and Leon rushing out of the room. Cassie stopped right in front of Dom, Vince and Mia and crossed her arms across her chest - obviously fuming about something. "Dom, V, Mia... it's not your fault so I don't want you to take it like that. But I want all of you out of the house by tonight. There was a reason I left and you found me so I want you to drive right back where you came from and I never wanna see any of you again."

Dom's jaw dropped as he stared at Cassie confused - just as much as Vince and Mia obviously were. Dom shook his head in confusion at first, but when he saw Leon and Letty running out from inside he instantly got the picture.

"Fuck." Vince muttered when he followed Dom's gaze.

Cassie nodded and pushed past everybody, walking out further away from the beach towards the rocky part of the beach.

Dom stood and took a step away from his seat with his fists and jaw clenched. He stared blankly at Letty and Leon, then not wanting an explanation he stormed inside and up the stairs to the bedroom he and Letty were sharing. He found the bed sheets messed up and he resisted the urge to throw everything against the wall. He gathered the little belongings he had and searched for his keys. When he found them he stormed back downstairs.

"V, Mia... we're going home. As for you two," he pointed to Letty and Leon, "get out of here, but don't bother coming back to LA. Don't even think about it. You got it?" His voice got louder with each word before he made his way through the house again and to his car. He hopped in and waited for Mia and Vince.

Vince stood on the beach, still shocked, not knowing what was going on - yet knowing everything at the same time. Mia shook her head at Letty and Leon, and then followed Dom out to the car. Vince crossed his arms across his chest and looked back to where Cassie had walked off to. He saw her figure heading away, and even though he couldn't see her clearly, he could tell she was bawling. Then he looked back over to Letty and Leon, waiting for an explanation.

Cassie kicked the sand as she walked, her vision blurry from her tears. She made it to the end of the beach, where the sand stopped and she was faced with a wall of rock. In a rage she screamed and punched the rock. She screamed louder, in agony as she heard the crack of bone and then the searing pain go from her hand and up through her arm. She fell to her knees and clutched her hand towards her body. Blood trickled down her fingers from the open wounds and her whole body seemed to burn from the pain. She held her arm as close as possible as she rocked on the sand, tears streaming down now from anger of seeing Leon and Letty, and from the pain in her hand.

Mia sucked in a breath and changed her direction and headed out down the beach, past Letty and Leon, past Vince, towards Cassie. She could see her upon the sand, crying, and clutching her hand tight. She hurried over to her and sunk to her knees in front of her. "Hey, Cass..." she started as she reached out to touch her injured hand. "What the hell is all of this, huh?" she started, her voice understanding, taking a look at her hand in front of her, bleeding, busted.

Cassie closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing, trying her best to drown out the pain. "Please Mia, I got you back here, talking to Dom. Now I need you to go back." She looked up at Mia and shook her head, "I love you guys, I really do... but going through that all over again - I realise now why I left in the first place. It hurts too much to see you all. We're all one fucked up family - or ... I dunno what we are. We're all just fucked up. You need to go back to LA with Dom and Vince. You guys don't belong here... I don't even belong here." She said with a huff as her voice broke again and pain surged through her arm again - but this time she was determined to ignore the pain. She wouldn't break down in front of Mia.

Leon and Letty stood before Vince, about as speechless as he was. "I don't even know how it happened," he said beneath his breath. He took a couple of steps back, giving one last look at Letty before heading into the house. He knew there was no point in hanging around now. He was being honest; he didn't know how this had happened. Even though, having to explain himself once was too much. He couldn't try for a second time.

Letty remained before Vince, with nothing to say. "I'm having his baby," she muttered beneath her breath, tears welling up in her eyes. Vince's facial expression switched from angry, to surprised. "It's true, Vince. I cheated on Dom with him, we've been together for so long. But I just kept goin' back to Leon, and it was because he cares about me, V. But Dom - I don't know what to expect; one minute he's there, the next he's disappeared. Who the hell am I supposed to rely on?"

Vince threw his arms in the air, "Letty! You just don't get it. It's not that you're with Leon... it's that you were with Leon WHILE you were with Dom. Is that not wrong to you? And this baby, fuck I feel sorry for it - having the two of you as parents!" He shook his head while he spoke, finally able to get everything out to her face, "Leon cares for you - whoop-dee-doo-dah - you think Dom's just stuck by you just because he had to, or because he thought it was cool? Fuck it, he cares for you more than you'll ever know! I don't see how you can't just see that. And why rely on somebody? That's all you've been doing, relying on people, relying on them to do all the dirty work for you. For once you should do something for yourself, and take care of your own shit." He didn't let her respond as he pushed past her, and walked down the driveway and opened the passenger side door of Dom's car.

Dom sat staring straight ahead, the car still off. Vince licked his lips and sighed, "Look man, you go ahead. I'll stay with Mia - we'll meet you back in LA."

Dom didn't respond. He turned the car on and continued looking straight ahead. Vince looked down at the ground and then closed the door. Dom revved the car a few times, before he sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Mia sighed, looking at Cassie's state, wondering silently why she did come down to Mexico. "Cassie, I..." she started, though realised, there was no point in telling her what she wanted to because she was right. This family was fucked up. Too far insane to be put straight. She stood, and backed from her slow, before turning and heading off. She followed the house round to the front, catching Letty entering the house. She didn't bother to stop; instead continued down the porch and towards Vince. "Where's he going?" she asked him, raising an upturned palm. _Running away AGAIN_, she thought to herself.

Leon threw his clothes into the small bag he had hurried down the stairs, only to be stopped by Letty. "Whoa; Leon, wait, where are you goin'?"

He looked at her dumbfounded, then down at his bag, then at her again. "I'm going where Dom told me to."

Letty took the bag from him slowly, and stepped in towards him. "Don't leave, Leon, I need you."

He looked at her blankly, before taking the bag from her once again. "Letty...what you need right now isn't important." He turned from her and headed for the door when she bit her lip, trying not to call out to him.

"Your baby needs you, Leon," she told him, her voice cracking up. She knew she was being selfish, but she was sick and tired of being put after everyone else. She watched as he stopped in front of the door. She thought she might've caught him when he didn't continue, but a moment passed and he continued heading out.

She panicked inside, and hurried towards the door, and out, following him down the porch steps as he headed to his car. Mia watched as he headed quickly for the Skyline, and narrowed her eyes as she watched the two exchanging words.

"Doesn't that mean anything to you, Leon?" she continued, raising her voice a little.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question, Letty." He threw his bag towards the passengers seat and went to get in, but was stopped by Letty pulling him back and shutting his car door.

"Leon, we're having a baby – together," she told him matter-of-factly as she moved her hand between them. "We need to start acting like it."

"Yeah? Then stop inviting me into your bedroom and coming onto me as if you're some sort of skank, Letty; I thought you and Dom were together again-"

"It's not about Dom and I, Leon, it's about me and you!"

"For fuck's sake Letty, you need to stop screwing up everyone's lives-"

"Me!"

He looked at her a moment, then got into his car. She grasped the door frame as to stop him from shutting it. "I suggest you go to a clinic and do what you have to with that baby," he said quietly, pointing to her stomach. She backed away from the car and allowed him to close the door. She watched as he turned on his car and sped away, and raised a hand to her head.

Vince looked over at Mia, almost reading her mind, "he ain't running away. I told him to go... said we'd meet him back in LA. If he stays here, he'll hurt somebody." He murmured and pulled his keys from his wallet, "did you try talk to Cassie?" He asked, hesitantly - not really sure how she was going to handle this. He glanced up at Leon and Letty for a second as Leon said something to Letty that obviously cut her deep before he sped off too.

Cassie sighed and sat up against the rock, resting her head back on it. She rested her hand in her lap - the pain becoming more of a numbing annoyance than searing pain. Letty and Leon together played through her mind again, and she tapped her head against the rock trying to get the scene out. She looked down at her hand, covered in blood, and her blood soaked clothes and decided she should head back. She had heard Dom's car drive off, and Leon's - both having their distinct sounds - so she assumed it was safe to go back.

Carefully she stood and walked across the sand slowly, her hand at her sides, with blood dripping down onto the sand as she walked. She never noticed. Her eyes burned from tears and she just stared blankly ahead as she finally reached the house and walked in. She grabbed a towel from the laundry and wrapped her hand up. She couldn't wait for Faith to come back to drive her to the hospital, so she'd have to do it herself.

Mia nodded as she watched Leon and Letty arguing. "Can we just go home, please, V?" she asked him gently, sick of seeing all this dispute, longing for her peaceful house again. In a way she was glad she'd gone to Mexico; it had confirmed her feelings for the family. After everything that had happened, she just wanted to see Vince, and to know he was doing okay. She looked at Vince, who looked at her also, and offered a timid smile.

Letty headed back inside, cursing beneath her breath as she did. She slammed the front door and headed upstairs.

Cassie's gaze shot up as she heard the door slam. She rushed out the front door and found Mia and Vince still standing outside. That meant that somebody was still here - and it had to be Letty. She mumbled something incoherent and grabbed her keys and made her way slowly to her car. She rewrapped her hand with the towel as she fiddled with her keys. She stopped before she got in the car and looked up at Vince and Mia, "if either of you are going back in there, could you tell her that she better be gone before I get back?"

Mia remained quiet and didn't answer; she loved them all no matter what they'd done, she wasn't going to be part of them tearing each other apart. She gave Cassie a concentrated look and licked over her lips. "Where are you going?"

"Hospital." She said instantly then carefully raised her hand and got in the car and sped off.

Mia shook her head slow, watching her drive away, and tutted. "This is like nothing I've ever seen," she muttered to herself, then turned on her heel and headed inside.

Vince furrowed his brow, "Where are you going?" He questioned as he slowly followed behind Mia.

Mia sighed. "Oh, I'm gonna get a drink. Then I'm getting out of here." She glanced over her shoulder. "I mean provided you'll drive me...?"

Vince nodded, "yeah... I think it's time we go home." He shifted his eyes to the stairs, half expecting Letty to come storming down again. He sighed and shook his head, "I doubt it'll be much of a home now though."

Mia shrugged. "I dunno. It was quite peaceful when it was just you and me," she hinted, and winked at him before she headed into the kitchen.

Vince chuckled, "Looks like it'll be like that again. But with Dom still around. He hasn't abandoned us you know." He stated matter-of-factly and then followed Mia.

Mia grabbed a drink from the fridge and raised her eyebrows as she looked over at him. "We'll see." She swivelled the cap off the bottle of water and drank a little for a moment, before deciding maybe it was time to go. "Shall we go now or wait for Cassie to come back?" she asked him.

He looked at Mia sceptically - it would take a while for her to trust Dom again. He just shrugged, "I dunno. I don't think she wants us around anymore though." Vince gestures to the stairs quickly, "should we tell Letty what Cass said?"

Mia thought about it for a second. "If I know Letty, she's as bad as Dom. She won't stick around."

Vince obviously ignored her last comment and nodded, "ok. Let's get outta here." He threw his keys in the air, then caught them and headed out the door towards his car again.

She followed close behind, a little happy that Vince was alright. She waited until they were both inside the car before making her next comment. "We're not gonna have any bust-ups, are we; me and you?"

Vince looked over at her and smiled, "Nah... we're the normal ones, remember?" He winked and started the car, and drove down the highway in the same direction Dom had. Back to LA.

---

Faith licked over her lips and sucked in a nervous breath as she mounted the stairs leading to the front door of Carlito. Carlito had been this thug on her back ever since she refused to be with him. She'd worked with Pepe ever since she could remember, shifting huge amounts of coke from place to place. Sometimes it was countries away, sometimes it was between some city guys. She'd given it up after her Dad was killed in a shoot-out, and she was that close to death herself, having gotten mixed up in a business deal with Carlito.

She inhaled slowly as she raised a hand to ring the doorbell; though hesitated. She was unsure about this. Working with Carlito was something she wasn't proud of. But she had to if she didn't want Pepe dead. He'd blackmailed her into working for him ever since he found out she was behind the failed deal, and hadn't let her go ever since.

She straightened out her jacket and scratched her head, then moved forward to ring the doorbell. She was soon greeted by a man in a black suit, with an earpiece in his ear, and a stern, expressionless look upon his face.

"Miss Lehane?" he asked, and she nodded. He stepped aside to let her in and she did so. Another man was standing before her, ready to take her to Carlito.

"Faith," he began, and she began to walk with him as he headed in one direction. Their footsteps echoed through the hallway as they walked, and they walked in silence.

He led her to a room at the end of a hallway, and it was clear to her that he was in this room, even before they reached it. She felt her stomach tightening, nerves one of the only things she could feel. She clenched her jaw, a little scared of what would happen once she was in that room. The man she walked beside was as intimidating as the man at the front door. But this guy seemed more like Carlito's right-hand man.

Finally, they arrived at the room, where he ushered her in first, then as he entered, closed the door behind him. She noticed he was sitting comfortably in a chair and smoking a cigar. She took a few steps towards him and looked him up and down. She couldn't help but notice how he did also, and cocked her head to one side as she waited for him to focus upon her eyes again.

"Faith," he started. He lifted an upturned palm, telling her to sit down. She ignored him and continued to look into his eyes.

She took a couple more steps in, and folded her arms across her chest.

He removed the cigar from his mouth and puffed out the smoke. "I think you and me should have a talk."


End file.
